Stereotypes
by SanguineFox
Summary: Hiei is the football captain, who has harbored a crush for the senior class president, the 'perfect Shuuichi Minamino', but Kurama can't stand the 'dumb jock'. Yaoi, HK
1. A Captain's Glory

**Stereotypes**

By: Sanguine Fox**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters in the show... it's just a sad fact of life.

Warnings: Well, obviously there's some BL, Yaoi, but not too much just yet, this chapters got a bit of language in it.

Umm... Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Captain's Glory**

The game had been over since halftime with cheerleaders creating pyramids and doing half splits to distract the spectators from the fact that the football players were absolutely disgusting looking as they drenched themselves in watered down Gatorade. As soon as the short skirts had flitted off the main stage of the centerfield, the surprisingly short football captain took to the field with the rest of his team. They all huddled together to decide on their course of action.

"Hn," Hiei nodded to the rest of the team, and grunted a command before they broke apart to line up. The ball was theirs and they were going to be trying out one of Hiei's new plays, "Blind eye." He loved this plan, it meant that he would be able to throw the ball as hard as possible while leading the other team closer to their own goal. Due to his height he wouldn't really be able to see over the other football players, hence the name, as given by Yusuke.

"Hut!" Hiei shouted before Yusuke tossed the ball back to him and he ran further back with the other team quickly following after while the rest of the home team ran for the goal to catch Hiei's blind throw. He liked there being no true skill needed, the pure rush of strength he had to put behind the ball as he lobbed it an unknown amount of yards.

"Yay! Yeah!" shouts would fill the bleachers as yet another touchdown was scored for the home team. The bleachers were only half full due to the freezing weather of the surprisingly cold autumn. It was rather sad to have so few spectators with such an amazing score of 42 to 12. Finally the coaches from both teams agreed to call the game early due to the cold and that it seemed about to rain.

The short captain of the Dragons was suddenly thrown over one of the tallest members of the football team, and was practically danced around.

"Put me down, you giant buffoon," Hiei demanded, his deep voice growling around the mouth guard.

"Aw, come on, Hiei," another player came up as he was pulling off his sweat filled helmet to reveal the greasy hair that would be slicked back if it hadn't been for the necessary headgear, "you pretty much won the game single handedly. All we had to do was catch a ball."

"Hn, get me off this moron's shoulder right now," he demanded gruffly, but it was hard to do when he kept being jumped up and down.

"Be careful, Hiei, your girlfriend's watching us," the teenager laughed at the quickly temper loosing friend.

The team captain practically snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you that that bitch is not my girlfriend."

"Not that one," Yusuke smirked, pointing toward the large windows of the school's library. A familiar, lithe form was just discernible from the field.

"Oh…" Hiei trailed off slightly and he felt a small smile pull at his lips as he noticed who Yusuke was referring to as Kuwabara finally put him down. That one stupid night with the boys and lots of beer had made his tongue rather loose, and he spilled his crush on the beautiful and popular student.

Kurama… that was the boy's name… he was beautiful and absolutely perfect in every way. He was a straight 'A' student, class president for all four years, captain of the track team, and voted prom king for both the junior and senior prom even though he was a freshman. One problem with Hiei's crush was that they had never talked after the first time that they met when they crashed into one another in the hallway within the first few days of Hiei's transfer.

He could remember it like it was only yesterday, it had been the first good thing to happen to him. The beautiful redhead hadn't been paying attention and neither had he when the two toppled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the soft alto voice said against his ear, and Hiei felt his stomach start to flip flop against the rest of his innards, twisting tightly about his intestines. At first he thought that he had become sick, but his face started to heat up and he could tell that his cheeks had just turned bright red. The emerald green eyes stared down at him in utter surprise, "Are you okay?"

"Y… Hn," Hiei had tried to recover himself as the much taller boy stood up and offered his hand. Looking at the long, pale fingers Hiei shook his head and got up on his own.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Sophomore," he grumbled out, trying hard not to notice how the drab painting of the school halls brought out the taller teen's ruby hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh? I didn't know we took transfers, I don't remember you. Wait, are you the transfer student from the school on Elmore Ave? You're here for the football team, right?"

"Hn." Hiei could just manage to stare at the redheaded youth.

"My name is Shuuichi Minamino, but I'd prefer Kurama."

"Hn," the spiky haired youth nodded.

"Um… this is when you introduce yourself."

"…Hiei…"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hiei. I hope you do well here. Our football team could definitely use your help if you're anywhere near as good as they say you are. If you need help with anything, please, feel free to ask me for anything."

All Hiei could do was nod like the idiot he felt he was the second the redhead disappeared.

The next major memory that he had about the pretty boy was after the football team had won the last game of the season, and he had a little too much to drink.

"So, dude…" the great buffoon laughed loudly as he nearly fell out of his chair, "how… how did you know that… that, that you were… you were…you like boys?"

"I don't like boys," his tongue was loosened by the last few shots of vodka, "I like Kurama," a small, but evil chuckle made its way from Hiei's throat.

Yusuke had just fallen to the floor in a serious fit of laughter at Hiei's feet when Hiei turned a bright red, the alcohol obviously going to his head. "Kurama and Hiei sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g! First, comes love, then comes sex, then comes someone with a something or other…" he drowned out near the end, but his laughter remained loud and obnoxious.

The giant orange haired teenager laughed even harder as he watched a drunken Hiei beat the shit out of the even drunker Yusuke.

"Yo! Hiei!" the raven haired teen shook his football captain, "You alright, man, you been staring at the window for five minutes. Kurama's already gone."

Shaking his head clear, Hiei huffed and headed to the locker room after his teammates.

* * *

Hiei practically snarled when he heard the news from his history teacher, "You're kidding me right?" 

"Have you ever known me to kid, Mr. Jaganshi?" one of the few people shorter than Hiei in the school glared at him.

"Come on, Granny Genkai," Yusuke said loudly, as usual, "you know if Hiei doesn't keep up his 'C' average he won't be allowed to play football

"You think that I actually care about your ability to play football?" the teacher who would more than likely hit them if they weren't in school, "And you should be worrying about yourself a bit more, Mr. Urameshi, you happen to also be on the cusp of failing the class."

"Heh-heh, gotta go," Yusuke scratched the back of his head as he made a large step towards the door, but the shorter woman suddenly pulled on the back of his shirt and he fell backwards, hard on his ass.

"Don't even think about it. I have decided that you both need tutoring, but since neither of you ever listen to me, and let things sink into those thick skulls of yours, I've decided to get student tutors for the both of you. Now, I have planned for the two of you to have help from a couple of my best students."

"What! We have to get lectured by people our own age now? What makes you think I'm going to listen to some nerdy little wuss?"

"No, I intend that Miss Keiko Yukimura help you with your…"

"Oh, no!" he looked over at the brunette that was entering the room with a smug smile.

"Come along, Yusuke," she immediately grabbed the taller boy by the ear and pulled him out the door, "we're going to study, and if you don't pay attention…"

Hiei winced slightly, he knew whatever Keiko would say would be deadly, and had no interest in hearing the usually empty threats.

"As for you, Hiei," Genkai turned to her only student that she didn't have to crane her neck to look at, "You…"

"I don't have a girlfriend for you to threaten me with into studying for you damn tests."

"Yes, that's true, so I've had to turn to my best student to ask a favor he should be here in a few minutes if you'll sit down, and I'll explain the paper that you can write to make up for the last three tests, I believe it is, that you failed."

"Four," Hiei corrected, slumping into the closest desk, and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long day. He had been called up to talk to his history teacher before, but it was usually just a warning. She wasn't all that bad. Pretty cool actually. She knew more about what was going on in her surrounding than a teacher probably should though. Hiei was proven by the next two minutes.

With the click of the classroom door, Hiei was brought the sight of the boy who had caused him quite a bit of misery and elation over the past couple years. It was glorious to view the tall beauty as he entered in that normal elegant stride that always made him seem superior to everyone around him without making him seem full of himself. Hiei had to take in a slow deep breath, he gad been daydreaming of the moment where he could seduce, or really be seduced by the breathtaking beauty.

"Ah, Shuuichi, you're here," Genkai's voice was barely perceivable with his mind solely focused on the new occupant of the classroom.

Hiei had never truly considered himself to be a romantic person, but he felt the urge to just sweep Kurama into his arms and kiss his soft, succulent lips every time he saw him.

"Of course," Hiei just heard Shuuichi sigh out when their eyes met.

'What the hell does that mean?' he tried not to make a snarl when he noticed the lack of interest Shuuichi showed when he looked over the short football player.

"Sorry I'm late," he gave a shallow bow to the short teacher, "I had to help clean up the classroom after my biology class."

"It's not a problem at all," she was nicer to Shuuichi, that was obvious, but she still seemed ready to make a snark comment about the boy if he stepped out of line, "I assume that you know our school's football jock, Mr. Hiei Jaganshi?"

"Yes, I believe that we've run into to each other in the halls at least once, am I correct?" Shuuichi gave a dull smile.

"Hn," Hiei nodded, jerkily. 'What is going on with this guy? Why the hell does everyone think that he's so great?' Hiei started to feel sick. He had had a crush on this guy for almost two years now, and it was twisting his insides into tight knots like they were supposed to teach you in boy scouts. He had never even been a boy scout and somehow his intestines and stomach suddenly knew how to create a bowline and blood knot.

"Alright, take the brat off my hands," Genkai demanded, and headed for the door, "I'm going home. I'm done for the day."

"So, Hiei," the redhead settled in the seat next to the one Hiei was completely reclined in, "what do you think it is that you need help in?"

A shrug was all Hiei responded.

"That's not an answer," Kurama scolded lightly.

Staring defiantly at the redhead, "Hn."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak grunt."

This earned him one of Hiei's fierce scowls, which scared over half the school, and the other half understood the warning that this wasn't just a façade that Hiei was putting up, but Kurama didn't seem to care.

"I don't recommend that," he said coolly, "your face might freeze, and I don't think that you'll want to go through life looking like that."

This time Hiei growled.

"No, you see I don't speak grunting or growling," Kurama shook his head, "I knew I should have taken those classes."

"Shut up."

"Ah, finally, something I understand," he smiled sweetly.

"Why the hell does everyone think that you're so great?" 'Why the hell did I think you were so great?'

"I don't really know what you're talking about Hiei. I'm just here to help you pass history so you can keep playing your football games," he pulled out the thick textbook and slammed it on the desk. "I know that Ms. Genkai has requested that you write a paper to make up for those quizzes that you failed. I believe the topic is on the Ainu.

"We can start on where they are from…"

Over an hour later, Hiei was completely asleep on Kurama's shoulder, and a vein was throbbing in the redhead's forehead, "Hi-ei…"

"Hmph," the shorter boy slumped further into his chest with a slight murmuring. "You're pretty."

"Who?" Kurama suddenly raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You…" mumbled between the thin lips.

"Who am I?" he smiled. He wondered who the stoic young man could like, probably the orange haired girl that's always following him around.

"Kurama…"

The redhead could feel his heart race for a second, but noticed that those intense eyes were now glaring at him with furry.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Hiei sat up glaring at the stunned redhead.

"Um, sorry, you fell asleep on me, and were saying some… thing, and I just…um…"

"Hn."

"Stop that. I don't know what 'hn' means."

"It means I'm bored and going home," he stood and headed for the door.

"Don't you dare walk out that door," Kurama stood defiantly as the shorter boy turned to face him.

"And why shouldn't I?" Hiei turned, giving Kurama his deadliest glare, but it had no effect on the taller youth.

"You can't give up on your grades. They're important to your future."

"I don't think that a history paper will be able to define my future."

"You're going to fail history, get kicked off the football team, lose the scholarship I know that you need to get into college and then where will you be?"

"Professional football?" he had never really thought more than what he might be doing next week and even that was questionable at best.

"You're going to go into professional football?" Kurama seemed to scoff as he took a few steps toward the other boy.

"Yeah," Hiei snarled, closing the gap between him and Kurama with a few more steps, "what do you find so funny about it?"

There was a flash of bright red hair as Hiei felt himself being thrown to the ground on his stomach and his right arms was pulled behind his back at a painful angle, "And if I were to break your arm right now… what would you do? Do you think that you could get into professional football with a broken arm?"

"You're threatening me?" Hiei snarled in complete disbelief. He was feeling really sick that the boy he had seen as absolutely perfect was suddenly threatening to actually hurt him.

"Mm…" he seemed to think about it, "Yes."

* * *

**TBC**

Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. This one's kind of long, and doesn't currently have an ending that I'm a aware of, but I'm working on it! Let me know what you guys think, just a warning, if you can't tell already, they're all pretty Out of Character in this one. I'm going to try to get them a bit more in character, but I've been too tried recently to really notice, so, sorry.


	2. Perfect Student

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: Don't own any Yu Yu Hakuho characters.

Warnings: Nothing too bad thus far. Obviously Boy Love, but barely any hints here other than on Hiei's side...

Author Note: I just wanted to say thank you to those reviewing, and hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Student

* * *

**

His life had been planned for him since before he was born, and he allowed that plan to be what guided him through most of his life with no personal thought involved. The path ahead of him promised great things with great outcomes. Who was he to say no to that? How could he question the perfection that his teachers had always praised him for?

Shuuichi Minamino, the greatest student in one of the greatest schools… the most popular student in the neighborhood. He had received quite a few offers from girls and guys all around. It was not uncommon for him to love letter from some secret admirer every once in a while. He became quite the expert in the way of turning down the girls and guys gently, but this just made many of the other students able to approach him just to be rejected in hopes of being able to talk to the 'great' Shuuichi.

Early morning alarms awoke the slumbering redhead. It would be another day as this person named 'Shuuichi' that Kurama had been raised to be. It wasn't who he wanted to be, though. He knew that this 'perfect child' wasn't supposed to be him, but he couldn't seem to find any other way out of the life he had been born into. He loved his mother very much and would do anything just to see her happy, and if it meant that he had to pretend to be someone else then he would do so to the day he died.

"Are you awake, Shuuichi?" the soft voice asked from the other side of the wooden door.

"Yes, Mother," he responded cheerily, as he did every single morning.

* * *

It was the same thing every day for the past seventeen years; wake up early, eat breakfast with Mother unless she had to work early, go to school where he was praised everyday for his grades, intelligence, athletics, and beauty. He was constantly surrounded by 'friends', and he felt like killing every single one of them almost half the time. Usually they asked to copy his homework or to have private 'study sessions' all the time. None of them really cared if he were sick and dying. He was their trophy friend to help them become popular. 

He hated them... no hate was too strong of an emotion to regard them with, it was more like he just had no interest to be anywhere near them, he admitted to himself sadly every morning before going off to join them on their walk to school, and sat with them during lunch. He didn't really know any of them, and none of them really knew him. Even his girlfriend didn't know how he really thought, what he actually felt about the world around him, the people that crowded him, even Maya herself. They were all fakes. None of them mattered to Kurama. Kurama, the name he had created for himself from a story he read years ago, but only a few people ever called him that and soon they would just forget it anyway… Kurama wasn't the name of the perfect son, student, friend, and boyfriend.

"Shuuichi? Are you okay? You seem really out of it."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Maya ran a hand through the long red hair that she had come to love.

"Yes, please, I'm just a little tired. Genkai has asked me to help tutor one of her students today after school, so I won't be able to go out with you and the others."

"Oh no," she pouted, "that really sucks."

Kurama just shrugged, "It will be better for my college applications. I can always see you tomorrow."

"Why don't I wait until you're done with your tutoring?"

"No, that's okay, I have to get home to help my mother with some chores I promised her this morning," he lied easily.

"I can wait to walk home with you," she offered with her usual sweet smile.

"I'd rather if you didn't have to wait around."

"Really, Shuuichi, it's no problem."

With a heavy sigh, Kurama shrugged.

"Oh, we had better get to class," the warning bell went off and she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek, "I'll see you after your tutoring in the library, okay?"

"Yes, sure," he sighed.

"Great," Maya smiled brightly before running off to her next class.

Kurama felt guilty, it wasn't that he hated her, but he never really felt anything for her beyond friendship. She had invited him to go out to the movies with her a while back, and he had accepted as a friend since they had practically grown up together, but the next day she almost refused to let go of his hand, and 'word' had spread that they were dating. He had no idea how to get out of it without hurting Maya, and that was the last thing that he had wanted to do.

* * *

The day hadn't been going very well for him the entire day, Maya was becoming very clingy once again, and acting jealous over any girl that looked his way. 

"I can't believe those girls," she started to rant, "how can they be so rude…"

"They aren't being rude. They're wondering about how you can being holding me so tightly and I can still breathe."

"You're so silly, Shuuichi."

"Hm," he managed to detach the girl from his arm in an attempt to get to his last class for the day. Unfortunately his arm was still asleep through most of class and he caused quite the mess. After cleaning up the chemistry lab up, Kurama quickly made his way to the history room, where he promised to meet with Genkai and who ever it was that he was supposed to tutor.

'Oh, no,' he thought to himself as he walked into the classroom, 'Great, a football player.' He instantly recognized the short quarterback slumped in the front desk, looking as if he were about to fall asleep. "Sorry I'm late. I had to clean up the lab in my last class."

* * *

'I can't believe he's asleep,' Kurama sighed as the spiky hair tickled his neck, "Hi-ei!" 

"Hmph," the shorter boy slumped further into Kurama's chest with a slight murmuring when the redhead sat up straight in hopes of getting the boy's attention, "You're pretty…"

Curiosity was getting the better of Kurama. One of the most popular boys in school was dreaming about someone. He had never expected to hear the rather stoic and antisocial teen go so far as to call someone pretty. He couldn't even believe that Hiei had 'pretty' in his vocabulary. "Who?"

"You…" he mumbled, cuddling closer to Kurama in his sleep. Now that he thought about he never really heard much about Hiei, there were usually tales of Yusuke and Jin doing something stupid in their drunken stupor, but he knew nothing of Hiei, yet somehow most of the school usually knew his daily schedule.

"And who am I?" he smiled. He just had to know who it is that Hiei found attractive. His natural curiosity got the better of him sometimes and he found that he was pressing his luck more than usual.

"Kurama…"

His heart fluttered just a bit, and his eyes went wide with realization. He thought to himself about what he should do with this information. Honestly, he was kind of excited, until cold crimson eyes stared up at him.

"…who the fuck do you think you are?" Hiei sat up glaring at the stunned redhead.

Anger and embarrassment filled the redhead. How dare this underclassman try to make him feel like an idiot? A small fight ensued, and Kurama managed to get the popular football player on his face on the ground, his arm at a nearly breaking point of an angle.

"You're threatening me?"

"Mmm… Yes. Now tell me, what would you do if I broke your arm?"

"You wouldn't dare ruin your perfect student image."

"Accidents happen," he shrugged, tightening his grip on the raven haired teen.

"Ngh, I'd wait for it to heal," Hiei ground out through clenched teeth, he was beginning to wonder if the redhead was actually capable of these action.

"I can break it so that you will never be able to use it the way you do now again. Your arm will heal, but you will never be able to throw it the way you are so famous for amongst our peers. Tell me, Hiei, where will you go from there?"

"To court to sue your ass off," Hiei growled, still trying to get out from under the redhead, "and then I'll live easily off the check from your rich butt."

"Who says that I'm rich?"

"Your cocky attitude. Now get off of me. You're heavy."

"I am not cocky, nor am I heavy," he stood, automatically straightening his clothes.

"You weigh at least twice as much as me."

"That's only because you're half my height. So grow up, and maybe you'll learn that not everything can be carried on your possibility of getting into football."

"Hn," Hiei glared at the redhead as he stood, massaging his poor wrist.

"You speak like a cave man."

"What?" Hiei snarled before turning back toward the exit, "I'm done with this 'tutoring'. Thanks a lot, Teach."

"You are not leaving," he held on to Hiei's arm tightly.

"You may have gotten me off guard earlier, but you don't actually think that you have a chance against me."

"I have no interest in fighting you," Kurama took a calming breath.

"Then let go."

Kurama had never met anyone so infuriating as to actual upset him in such a way. He was always calm and patient with even the slowest of students. Hiei wasn't stupid, lazy yes, but he was rather fast learner if he wouldn't fall asleep when he was trying to help him. There was just something about Hiei's attitude that just set his blood ablaze. He felt the determination to snap this boy into the realization that he can't just skate by on his ability to play football, that wasn't how life worked.

"What are you staring at?" he growled out at the redhead who was just staring down at him. He squirmed to break free of the tight hold Kurama had on his wrist, but the lanky boy was a lot stronger than he looked.

Kurama released the smaller hand, crossing his arms over his chest, "Look, Hiei. I know that you can do this. You're smarter than you act. There is no reason for you to play up to the dumb jock stereotype."

"I'll have you know that I'm not playing anything…" Hiei's mouth went off without thought. He did not just say that.

Kurama stared at him for a moment before he started laughing full heartedly.

"Shut up, don't laugh at me, you obnoxious, spoiled brat."

"Where did you come to believe that I'm a spoiled brat?" Kurama managed to finally calm himself.

"Your demeanor, the way you carry yourself is too high and mighty for my liking," he huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry if my attitude is not to your liking," he chuckled softly.

"Dumbass," Hiei muttered under his breath. He was starting to feel a bit better. Maybe Kurama wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Come on, Hiei, let's try to get you through this class with as little blood spilled as possible."

"Yours or mine," he growled, rubbing his wrist where Kurama had grabbed him roughly.

"Please, Hiei," green eyes met the crimson anger, "I know that you don't like me, but I would really like to help you get this done with so you can continue playing your game."

"H…" he managed to stop himself when Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to help me?"

"I don't really care for the crowds, but I do like watching the team from the windows. You are very good, I would hate to see you have to quit due to something so trivial as a single paper."

"You? You consider homework to be trivial?" Hiei scoffed.

"I consider it trivial in comparison to the fact you would lose the only thing that seems to give you any meaning in life."

"I… it's not the only meaning in my life."

"Is that so? Do you really feel that football is your only future? Can't you think of anything else that you might want to be or do?"

"… I've never thought about it."

"Maybe you should. Do you even have any idea what kind of college you want to go to?"

"I was kind of hoping to go to some place in Denver…"

"Really? That's where I want to go, too. Maybe we'll be in the same school," he offered sweetly.

"Maybe," Hiei shrugged, pretending not to know that Kurama planned to go to Colorado for the past year. Really, though, he didn't think he had a chance if it weren't for his football scholarship. He was finally becoming more comfortable, Kurama was acting more like the redhead he had dreamed about for the past years.

"Then again, I guess a lot of people heard about that huh?"

"It's hard to go a day with out hearing some tidbit about your personal life that I have nothing to do with."

"Oh, are you sad that you're not part of those tidbits? Do you want to be my friend, too?"

"I don't see why. It's not like we have anything in common."

"That doesn't matter. It's just nice to talk to someone who isn't trying to suck up to me so they can become popular."

"So why do you let them be your friends?"

"Because they want to be."

"But if they're fake, why should what they want matter? If they don't care about you and what you think, why should you care about what they think?"

"That's a good question."

"You want to be friends?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure, why not? It'd be nice to have someone who doesn't tell me more than what they think I want to hear."

"How do you know that I haven't gone through that in my mind, and know exactly what you want to hear?"

"Because I highly doubt that you would be able to think that far in advance," he smiled.

"You're such a cocky bastard," he scowled as hard as he possibly could.

"As long as that's how you really see me," Kurama shrugged.

"You try so hard to be a perfect little angel, but you're a cold hearted asshole, aren't you?"

"I believe so, and you're nothing but a thick headed football player because you think that you are nothing more than that yourself."

"What hell does that mean?"

"That you don't like to be yourself because it's not who everyone wants you to be, but you've been doing it for so long that you don't know where you end and this persona that was created over time has started."

"I don't think I like you anymore."

"I didn't know that you liked me to begin with," he raised a fine eyebrow.

"I didn't, but it was a tolerable thing, at least," Hiei lied, heading for the door with a redhead hot on his tail.

"So what do you and your friends usually do after school?" he asked suddenly out of sheer curiosity.

"Besides practice? Nothing really, I don't really hang out with them too much," he shrugged, "I'm not big on being surrounded by people."

"But they're your friends, shouldn't you want to see them everyday?"

"You don't have to see a person everyday just to prove that you like one another. Besides, my friends prefer to spend the night half drunk, and I only deal with that every now and then."

"Oh?" he fell in step next to the shorter boy, "Why do you like to get drunk anyway? What is the purpose of you losing your inhibitions?"

"It can make you feel better every now and then, and I don't lose my inhibitions. I know my limits and when to say that I've had enough."

"If you say so," Kurama shrugged.

* * *

He was quite exhausted, but rather happy with how things had turned out with Hiei. They didn't get too much work done, but they managed to refrain from killing each other at least. He had just arrived home when the phone suddenly rang with Maya's cell phone on the ID. 

"Shuuichi!" a shrill voice nearly screamed from the other line, "How could you?"

"How could I what, Maya? I don't understand what you're so angry about?" the redhead explained smoothly as he settled at his desk in his pristine room, holding the phone away from his ear in case she wanted to continue to yell at him.

"You left me for another man," she accused with a sharp whine.

Kurama nearly choked, dropping his books, "I did what?"

"I saw you leave the school with that short football player. You were supposed to pick me up from the library, but I look out the window two hours after school and I see you walking out to the bus stop with him."

"I'm sorry, Maya, but I thought that I asked you not to wait for me."

"No, I told you to pick me up after you were done with your tutoring."

"I guess I was in a hurry to get back to help mother I had forgotten, please forgive me," he sighed, bored.

"… Well, since you asked so sweetly… Do you want to walk to school together in the morning?"

"Yes, sure," 'Do I really have a choice?'

"What's wrong with you Shuuichi? I just want to spend time with you and you're making it seem like I'm giving you the death sentence."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort."

"Yes you are. You've been ignoring me for the past week, trying to get away," she sounded so sad on the phone, but Kurama just didn't care anymore.

"I assure you that I don't know what you're talking about," but his tone was flat.

"Shuuichi, don't play dumb with me. You know how I feel about you, but you keep pushing me away."

"Maya, we've been going out for the past three years. How do you think that I feel about you?"

"Apparently you're bored of me," Maya sniffled.

"Where did you get that?" he sighed, even though it was the truth. He was tired of all his friends and all of their lies.

"You never want to see me anymore, and you forget when we have plans, and you leave with another boy. You looked too happy to be with him," her voice was thick with accusations.

"I'm not gay," he came as close to growling in his life as he had ever.

"Let me guess, you're going to see that boy again tomorrow, aren't you?" she started raising her voice again.

"I have to tutor him," now they were both shouting, "I don't like men!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" her sobs became louder, but this did nothing to soothe Kurama's anger.

"I'm yelling because you're yelling and not listening to reason."

"I don't have to listen to reason, I saw you with him."

"We were walking to the bus stop. I didn't know walking with someone was considered cheating."

"You've never talked back to me like this before. Usually you just apologize and we go out for a cup of coffee."

"Maybe I'm tired of coffee. Besides, I don't have anything to apologize for. I walked a friend... a _male_ friend, to the bus stop. Are you angry that I made a new friend?"

"Shuuichi, how… do you really not love me anymore?"

"…"

"Shuuichi…" sobs were all that were heard from the other line.

"I'm sorry, Maya, this isn't how I wanted to tell you…" he trailed off when the dial tone was his only answer.

Somehow he felt no regrets or sadness as he hung up the phone. One lie was finally over.

"Shuuichi? Are you okay? I could hear you shouting at Maya from down stairs."

"I'm sorry mother, but I believe that it was a break up long awaiting to happen," he smiled up at his mother in the door way.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oddly enough relieved, and Mother?" he stood to greet her.

"Yes?"

"Could you please call me Kurama?"

"What is a Kurama?"

"It's a nickname that I have taken to, and I would like it if you would call me by it."

"I've never heard Maya call you by that name before."

"Yes, well… it was better known around people who aren't in my particular group of friends."

"What's wrong with your 'particular group of friends'?"

"I just don't feel that I belong in it anymore. I don't think that any of them know who I am exactly. Actually, I'm not really sure who I am anymore either."

"Why is that?"

"Mother? What would you say if I told you that Maya broke up with me because she thought I was cheating on her?"

"Shu… Sorry, Kurama, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"No, but the funny thing is that she thinks that I was cheating on her with another boy."

"Why would she think that? Are you a homosexual? You can tell me if you are. It really doesn't bother me."

"No, mother, that's not the point of the story. I was walking a new friend to the bus stop and had forgotten to pick her up on my way out. Now she hates me, and is saying that I like this new friend."

"Oh, so she's crazy?"

"Mother," Kurama laughed, "she's not crazy, okay, a little, but not because of this… well sort of, but… it's just that she's been getting very paranoid about me with other people, boys, girls, dogs. She's getting a little weird and clingy, so, I broke up with her just now."

"And you don't feel bad about it."

"That's the thing, I feel bad because I don't feel any remorse at all about it."

"Are you glad you went out with her though?"

"Not particularly. I mean I did like her when we started dating, but… it doesn't feel like we were ever meant to be anything more than friends."

"And what about this new friend of yours?"

"He's not important to this. He's just some football player that I have to tutor for Genkai."

"Oh, really?"

"Why? You don't think that I like him, too, do you? Because I don't really think I can deal with so many people thinking that I'm something that I'm not. Besides, he's a football player, he's probably homophobic."

"I'm just teasing you. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, do you think you'll be done with your homework by then?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good," she smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

TBC 

Tada! Another chapter out... now only... about ten more to go, I think... your guess is as good as mine.

Peace!


	3. A Crushed Crush

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: Yup... I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I could probably carry out my 99 step plan to rule the world and still not own them... maybe that'll be step 100...

Warnings: Boy Love! Currently, it's only one sided-ish. Language runs a bit of a muck... I think that's it...

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **A Crushed Crush**

The next morning in school was probably the best in Kurama's short life. Maya had spread the word that he had dumped her for a guy, which set quite a few peers against him with dark glares as he entered. There was no one to bug him into sitting with them at lunch and no one to bother or cling to him when he was trying to get to class. He couldn't be happier.

Hiei had settled down for lunch with Yusuke and Kuwabara with a heavy sigh. It was more of a habit than the fact that they were friends that he sat at the table with the two teens. They didn't really talk much, well Kuwabara and Yusuke talked enough for twenty people, but for the most part Hiei sat there and barely listened to their conversation.

"So, how was your tutoring yesterday," Kuwabara scoffed at his friends. He had been doing pretty well in all of his classes since Yukina, Hiei's sister, had said that he was smart enough to get better grades than the 'D's and 'F's he had been getting before he started dating her.

"Shut up. Keiko's my tutor, and she's mean enough to me without her getting frustrated about trying to get me to understand the concept of General command from our past wars. I think she hit me at least six times last night."

"Man, your girlfriend is crazy, Urameshi," Kuwabara shuddered at the idea. Keiko was pretty hot, but she knew how to keep the bad boy Yusuke in line.

"What about you, Hiei? Who's your tutor?" Yusuke rubbed his cheek where Keiko had hit him multiple times.

"I bet she got Mukuro to help him. She probably knows about that major crush she has on you."

"Actually I have to deal with Kurama," he grumbled, ignoring the name Mukuro as best he could.

Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked at each other, "Why are you sounding so angry, shrimp? I thought you liked him."

"I did, but it turns out that he's nothing like I thought that he was. He's a complete jerk."

"Sounds perfect for you," Yusuke laughed, "You didn't think that Kurama would be able to put up with you if he really were that perfect angel you thought he was."

"Shut up," the deep voice growled at the taller idiots surrounding him.

"Oh, Hiei, there you are," a familiar alto voice called to the shorter boy happily, as a chipper looking redhead came into the side door from the stairway, "Are we still on for your tutoring today after school?"

The teen answered in a short growl, "I have practice today."

The growl didn't affect the tall teen, who continued to smile brightly, nothing was going to get him down today, "Okay, would you mind staying late? I have some projects that I have to finish anyway. I could wait until you're finished with football."

"…S-sure…"

"Great, I'll see you then," he smiled brilliantly before heading out of the cafeteria, not noticing the confused crimson eyes that followed him out of the room.

"Oh, yeah, he seems like such a jerk," Yusuke said sarcastically, snapping Hiei's attention back to the small group.

"You hate staying late for practice, now you want to stay even later just for tutoring?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"Oh, Hiei, I think that you're blushing," Yusuke laughed.

"I am not," he growled.

"Oi, there's the bell," Kuwabara jumped up, and called out as he ran, "got to get to class."

"Yukina's in his next class, isn't she?" Yusuke watched the tallest of their group shot off.

"The fool doesn't even run that fast on the field, of course Yukina's in his next class," Hiei sighed. He didn't really care for it, but it was obvious that his sister liked Kuwabara a lot, so, he allowed him to live.

"So…" Yusuke eyed his short friend as they made their way to their first class, "When are you going to ask him out?"

"What?" he choked, his were eyes so wide that they almost seemed that they were going to fall out.

"You know, I think he was looking for you for a while, he seemed rather happy to see you especially if he just has to tutor you."

"Actually, I told him I'd be his friend," he sighed, rather bored.

"Really? Just a friend?"

"You're really starting to bug me today."

"If you're going to be his friend, why not invite him out to drink with us sometime? Say this Friday?"

"You think that Mr. Perfect Student actually drinks?"

"Not necessarily drink, but if he wants to be friends with you, I'm sure he'd love to be friends with me and Kuwabara, right? Besides, I'm sure you'd love to spend time with him outside of school, right?"

"That's beside the point," he growled.

"Come on, it can't hurt to ask."

"Hn."

"Alright!"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad that your love life will finally start to take off soon enough."

"I don't trust you."

"Oh, Hiei, I'm hurt, and after all I've done for you."

"What the hell have you done for me?"

"… I'll think of the answer later, time for class," Yusuke wandered off. Hiei doubted that he was actually going to class.

"You looked really good out there, Hiei," Kurama greeted the shorter boy in the library. It was almost five and the library would probably close in about half an hour, but the boys decided to do what they could.

"You were watching?"

"I get bored, and I guess I do have a need for violence. Watching you guys try to pummel one another gives me a slightly… well, it calms me down a little."

"You? Violence?" Hiei scoffed.

"Hey, I did take some fighting lessons," he defended himself.

"Oh, really? What? Tai-Bo?"

"Haha," he rolled his eyes, "No, I took real karate at some place near my house, but I only made it a few levels of belts before I had to quit so I could focus on my studies and clubs."

"How were you?"

"I'd say I was decent," he smiled, but Hiei knew that with Kurama's personality he was probably the best in his class.

"Hn."

"Didn't we talk about your grunting? Or are you actually a caveman?"

"Ha, you're very funny," he almost snarled his sarcasm.

Twenty minutes later with little actually accomplished as the two continued to bicker more than study, a larger, older man approached their table, "Minamino, the library is closing soon, unless you want to close up the library again."

"No, that's okay, thank you, Mr. Toguro," Kurama doesn't even bother to hide his exacerbated sigh, and leads his his new friend out, "I guess we're done with studying today."

Hiei shrugged.

"Should we try again tomorrow?"

"I still have practice."

"That's fine, I'll just take out the books that we need and we can work at my place, okay?"

"That… that sounds fine," he was being invited over to Kurama's house…

"Great, so we'll meet here after you're done, and head over to my place."

"Yeah… sure…"

"Okay, would you like me to walk you to the bus stop again?"

"If you want," he shrugged.

"You want to know something funny?" the two headed for the double doors.

"Hn?"

With a heavy sigh to ignore the grunt, "This is what got me into trouble with my girlfriend yesterday."

"So it's true that you broke up?"

"You heard, huh?"

"The entire school knows, and every girl thinks that they're the reason why."

"What do you mean?"

"They think that you broke up because you wanted a different girlfriend."

"Oh, that's interesting considering we broke up because of you."

"You what?" a coughing fit started in his throat and he tried to keep from tripping over himself.

"Are you okay?" he rubbed Hiei's back, leaning over to see if he was alright.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No… it's not like that…" he regained his ability to breathe, "I just never thought I'd be the reason of someone's break up, especially that life long relationship you and Maya had."

"It wasn't life long. It was only three years, and our relationship was ending when it started."

"If you say so."

"It's the truth. Why does nobody believe me?"

"My bus is here," he brushed off the comment.

"I don't like guys!" he suddenly blurted out.

"… What?" Hiei stared at the redhead as his bus stopped in front of them.

"It's… it's nothing," he swallowed hard, "Um, your bus is here."

"Hn, I'll see you tomorrow," he boarded jerkily.

"Okay," he waved and headed home on his own. It was weird finally having peace and quiet while he walked, but it was nice. He could get use to looking around the scenery by himself with no one to distract him from the beauty of the world. Unfortunately there was nothing to keep his mind off of what he had just told Hiei. Where did that come from? Why did he feel the need to affirm his sexuality to him...? Uh-oh, what if Hiei was gay, and he had just completely offended him. No, Hiei couldn't be gay.

* * *

'I don't like guys!' 

Why had he said it so suddenly? Did he know how Hiei felt?

"Shit," Hiei cursed under his breath as his bus pulled up to his stop, and he made his way back to school the next morning. What if Yusuke had told someone, and they had told Kurama? Oh, Yusuke was going to die.

"Yo, Hiei," speak of the damn devil, "what did your crush say about the party tomorrow?" Yusuke slapped Hiei hard on the back.

"Hn, guess I forgot," he shrugged, rubbing the new sore spot, completely annoyed.

"Yeah, forgot, right, you chickened out didn't ya? You're a wuss," he laughed.

"Right, whatever."

"Oh, Hiei," Kurama approached shyly, "Um, can I talk to you for a little bit?"

"What is it?"

"Well…" his eyes wandered over to Yusuke nervously, "it's a little private, so…"

"Hey, no prob, Hiei'll tell me everything later anyway," the chipper teen laughed and walked off quickly.

"You… you won't actually tell him will you?"

"I don't tell that idiot anything other than my name and age, and even then he still thinks I'm twelve."

"Oh… okay, well… about what I said last night… I wanted to apologize if I had offended you in anyway. I didn't mean anything by it… It just sort of came out."

"I wasn't offended."

"Oh, good, I really wouldn't want our friendship to start off on the wrong foot."

"Don't give me that."

"W-what?"

Hiei huffed in annoyance, "You just don't want it to spread around that you're homophobic."

"I am not a homophobe," Kurama nearly screeched, which caused a few people that were passing by to stop and stare at them both, "Oh, no… I hate when I do that."

"What? Create a scene that makes you look like an idiot?"

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Even if I was gay, I don't see why Maya thought I would go out with you."

"Hn," Hiei smirked, "because I'm dark and mysterious."

Kurama scoffed, "There's nothing mysterious about you, and the only thing dark is your hair and horrible sense of fashion."

"At least my mother doesn't dress me."

"Oh, wipe that cocky grin off your face," the redhead huffed, "Damn jocks, you think you get one 'Mama joke' in to a conversation your the greatest comedian in the world."

"I don't believe I said 'mama'."

"And please don't attempt to do so again."

"I think we're off the subject."

"What subject?"

"That you're homophobic," Hiei reiterated.

"I already told you, I'm fine with gay guys, okay? It doesn't matter to me. You're the jock, you're the one who probably can't stand the thought of two guys being together in a romantic relationship."

A snarl pulled at one side of Hiei's lip, "What does me being a football player have to do with my views on who other people want to fuck?"

"Because all of you jocks are the same. Your thickheaded and slow," he scowled, the normally calm and collected redhead was practically snarling back at the shorter teen.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Kurama's eyes went wide as he realized what he was saying, "I'm sorry... I'm not really sure where that all came from. I didn't mean it, I swear."

"And you wanted to be friends with me? Fuck you, you damn spoiled little brat," the shorter teen practically spat before heading to his first class, not bothering to look back at the flustered redhead.

* * *

**TBC**

Yup, that's it for now... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to read what other people think. Sorry about that ending, I reread what I had originally wrote and there was one scene that I couldn't stand so I tried to get rid of it, but it played a much larger role in the rest of the story so I tweaked it a little to be less... terrible, but it's still super cheesy in my mind. I really am sorry that Hiei over reacts so much, it's just that it seemed more in character for him to blow up over something stupid rather than have Kurama say what originally pissed him off.


	4. Break Up to Make Up?

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Warning: Cursing, quite a bit of it, and YAOI! Yay, yaoi!

Author's Note: Sorry about such a delay in this story, I was trying to finish up WereFox, but the last chapter just gets worse and worse every time I try to rewrite it so I've decided to try and post a few of these chapters and maybe I'll be able to figure out a decent ending to the other story. Also, sorry about the super cheesy title.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Break up to Make up?**

"Stupid! Mother! Fucking! Bastard!" Hiei slammed his fists into the innocent punching bag. He had been holding in his rage for the past two classes, but now was his chance to make peace within himself by creating on the outside.

"Hey, um, Hiei, maybe you should at least put on some gloves," Kuwabara tried to calm his friend.

"God! Damn! Ass! Wipe!" his skin began to rip against the coarse texture of the large bag.

"Hi-Hiei, uh, Hiei, your hands are bleeding… maybe you should stop, now," he suddenly lifted the smaller teen away from the bag.

"Let me go, god damn it! Put me down!" he looked even more like a young boy when the larger teen lifted him so easily.

"Kuwabara, what's going on over there?" the P.E. teacher called out to his students.

"He needs to go to the nurse," he kept a tight grip of the kicking and screaming boy.

"For what?" he eyed him suspiciously. Even though the two were on his football team, and the best he had seen in quite a while, he didn't trust the two as far as he could throw them... at least Kuwabara.

"He busted his knuckles," he nodded toward the blood covered bag.

"Shit! Get him downstairs."

"Right," the orange haired boy kept as firm a grip as possible on the short boy as he made his way downstairs with Hiei squirming to get free, only to end up punching a wall. "Hiei! Stop it!"

"Hiei," a soft alto nearly cried from the top of the stairs, his eyes wide with surprise, "What are you doing?"

Hiei suddenly stopped to glare at the redhead then down at his knuckles before going down to the nurse's office.

"What the fuck?" Kuwabara looked at the odd expression that was still plastered on Kurama's face.

"Sorry… I heard him shouting… and… wanted to see if he was okay… I guess he's not?"

"No, not really… why do you care?" Hiei had told him what had happened, and although he knew Hiei had overreacted, he still felt what Kurama had said wasn't right.

"I…" he sighed out, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Hmph, Hiei's right, you really are a jerk."

Not really looking to be condemned any further by the taller youth he had just met, Kurama sighed, "Can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

"That's not my business, right?" Kuwabara headed back to gym class.

"Darn it," Kurama sighed out, and ran down to the nurse's office, "The nurse isn't in today."

"So I found out," he ground through his teeth.

"Let me see," he held out his hand, which Hiei continued to just glare at, "Please? Let me help. I've taken first aid. I can at least clean it up a little, and wrap it properly."

"Hn, I'll be fine," he huffed, continuing to look for rubbing alcohol.

"You're going to hurt yourself even…"

"Ow, damn it!" he pulled his hands away quickly.

"Sit down," Kurama sighed, and started pulling out bandages and gauze and hydrogen peroxide. "What in the world did you do to your hands?" he soaked a cotton ball with the hydrogen peroxide and lifted a damaged hand to dab on the knuckles.

"Worked out some aggravation by rubbing them against a cheese grater."

Raising a fine eyebrow, "I almost believe you."

"Hn."

"Look, I really didn't mean anything about what I said this morning," he stared at the blood that was finally slowing.

"I'm amazed that you care what I think or feel."

"I'm not heartless. I just… I said it without thinking... I was still a bit angry with what you had said... I'm tired of everyone calling me a mama's boy."

"Aren't you?"

"Well… yes, but that doesn't mean I want to be called that. I was teased for years about it until high school, when Maya and I started dating. I guess when you get the most popular girl as your girlfriend, nothing else really matters."

"Hn."

"Will you tell me what you mean by that?"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh as if it took way more effort than it should to talk, Hiei explained himself for the first time in his entire life, "It's usually just to let people know that I'm listening. Yukina got annoyed with the fact that I would just sit there and she would keep talking without any response from me."

"So you're listening?"

"There's not much else to do when the other person won't shut up."

"Oh, sorry…" he began to chew on his lower lip as he gently wrapped Hiei's right hand first.

"I'm not talking about you."

"... Who then?"

"Mostly Yusuke and Kuwabara. They go off on random tangents all the time."

"Tangents?"

"Mostly to girls, or some popular movie or porn or something that just came out, I don't really know or care."

Talking as he carefully maneuvered the hand he was holding, "What do you like to talk about?"

"I'm not one for much talking."

"So I've noticed. There you go," he put on the final bandage, "How does that feel?"

"… fine," he looked down surprised to see that both his hands were already set.

"Good, we should get back to class," Kurama stood smiling, "I told my teacher I was going to the bathroom almost a half an hour ago."

"Mr. Perfect, in trouble?"

Practically pouting, "I am not perfect."

"If you say so."

"I do, in fact, I insist, I'll see you after school, alright?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Hey, you're not mad anymore, are you? I really am sorry about what I said."

Hiei looked down at his hands, "I think I've worked off my frustrations."

"Good, and please find another way to work off your frustrations."

"Better the punching bag than your face. The girls might try to kill me if I ruin the great Shuuichi's beauty."

"Please, don't call me that, and... thank you?" he smiled sweetly, if not nervously.

Hiei tried to hide the blush he felt was starting to warm his face.

"Well," he sighed when the bell went off, "so much for class."

"What do you got now?"

"Hm? Oh, it's my lunch break, but I prefer to work in the library."

"No wonder I don't see you. I have lunch, too… Um, do you want to join me and my friends?"

"That's a very nice offer, but I don't think that you're friend likes me very much."

"He's a little on the stupid side. He's probably forgotten why he was mad at you anyway."

"Look, that's really nice, but… I'm sure that we would all be rather uncomfortable. If you want to study during lunch, I'll be upstairs in the library, okay? Be careful with your hands. I'll see you later."

"…" Hiei stared after the redhead who was going to hide away in the library.

A heavy hit came down on Hiei's head, "Are you stupid?"

"Urameshi, you idiot, what are you doing?" Hiei could only growl, he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk balling up his fist just because of the foolish teen.

"I'm not the one who just got an invitation from my crush to study with him… alone… for the next hour… alone… with your crush… for an hour… alone…" his mouth getting closer to Hiei's ear with every syllable.

"I get it!" Hiei pulled away from the loud teen's mouth his arms flailing slightly, "I'm going, okay?"

"Great," Yusuke smiled menacingly.

"Hn, idiotic friends and their stupid ideas," he grumbled to himself as he made his way to the locker room quickly to change before he went to join Kurama.

"Come on, Shuuichi, we should get back together. I'm sorry about what I said before, I was feeling jealous that you had forgotten about me to walk some boy home."

"I didn't walk him home! I walked him to the bus stop…I'm sorry, Maya, but I meant what I said. I'm sorry if it hurts, but I can't be with you."

"Do you actually like him?" her expression became dark as she glared up at him with complete malice.

"He's just a friend. Nothing more."

"Hmph, right," she snorted, pouting annoyed.

"Look, Maya, I am truly sorry if I hurt you, but I don't feel anything for you, and to be honest I don't know if I ever really did. I would love if we could just be friends, but if you're going to be acting this childish about it, I don't think it's going to work. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to go and finish up some studying."

"With him?" she scowled at the shorter boy standing behind the redhead, who had just returned from changing.

"Ah, Hiei, you will be joining me?"

"Yeah, sure."

With amazing pride, Kurama side stepped the young girl, but turned to continue their conversation, "Great. Look, Maya, you can think what you want and tell your friends what you will… I don't care anymore."

"You've changed too much, Shuuichi."

"His name's Kurama."

"He'll always be Shuuichi to me, no matter how hard he tries to be anyone else. It's all a lie. This is fake," she stated sadly before walking away.

Kurama just shook his head, smiling proudly to the retreating girl.

"She really likes you," Hiei stated to the redhead as they entered the nearly empty library. Not very many students went into the library during lunch, they were usually found around the grounds outside or in the lunchroom, or if anything else in the computer rooms trying to find way around the porn block.

"She likes the idea of me. That wasn't the real me."

"Are you sure about if this is who you really are?"

"…" taking in a deep breath, Kurama sighed out, "Truthfully, no, but I know that 'Perfect Shuuichi' is not who I want to be anymore, if I ever was him to begin with. I think that it was a personality that I just fell into so that my mother would be happy."

"Mama's boy," he scoffed.

"Shut up, you jerk," Kurama scolded, but there was a light chuckle in there, "You think you know who you really are?"

"Aren't we supposed to be studying about the Ainu?"

"Now that the question's on you, I see that it's not important."

"Hn, shouldn't we get this done with?"

"Fine, you can avoid it for now, but I'll get your answer one of these days."

The two studied almost completely alone, hidden in the corner of the library. Hiei found his eyes slipping from the book to the red haired beauty sitting across the table.

"Hiei? What are you looking at?"

He thought quickly, "… A nerdy redhead."

"Yes, what about the nerdy redhead?"

"Nothing," he scoffed, suddenly turning to look out the window. There was a clear view of the football field. 'Kurama must watch us from here… What the hell does he think of me?' Hiei demanded of himself. He couldn't figure out whether Kurama thought of him as a friend or not, and even if he did, did that mean that he had a chance with the amazing beauty?

"Hiei, can I ask you something, and you promise not to get mad? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, though."

"What is it?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"You're more popular than you think, Mr. Jaganshi. There are more stories about you floating around the school than you know of."

"...They died."

"But how?"

"…an accident…"

"What kind of accident?"

"The kind that ends up with people dead."

"Was it a car crash? A mugging?"

"No, it was the kind of accident where two people who should have never met end up falling in love and having twins… then one day both sides of the family say that the two have to go. It was disgraceful for them to sleep with the enemy."

"It sounds like Romeo and Juliet," he nearly cooed

"Only difference is that Romeo and Juliet made the conscious decision to commit suicide. My parents were found in pieces… chunks of them stuck to the walls and ceiling… at least they died in each other's arms…" he stated almost coldly.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm so sorry."

"Hn."

"Um, maybe we should…"

"What happened to your father?"

"He died before I was born, so it's always been my mother and me. It was a mugging only a few months after I was conceived. Mother says that I look like him, but really, I have no idea where my hair came from."

"That's natural?" he suddenly tugged at the crimson locks.

"Ow, yes, don't pull on my hair."

"Hn," he had been secretly wondering about how his hair felt, and it did not disappoint, silky.

"Jeez, that hurt, and besides, I didn't think that it would surprise you, red-eyes."

"Only in certain light do they look red."

"Let me see," he lifted Hiei's chin with a finger so their eyes met. Time seemed to slow down and the second spanned for a minute before Kurama realized that they probably looked a little too friendly.

"Are you done?" Hiei raised an eyebrow, which disappeared into the bandana that he wore everyday.

"Oh, um, sorry…" he let his hand drop.

"Hn, so?"

"What?"

"Are my eyes red?"

"Very," he felt his cheeks heating up. That had been a lot more intimate than he had been with Maya since they first started dating. He could swear that Hiei was leaning a little closer when he was holding his chin, and he also felt the urge to just lean in a little more. The thought made his face even warmer.

"Are you feeling all right?" Hiei was acting as if nothing had happened. Maybe it was all in his head.

"Yes, it's just a little hot in here," he opened the top buttons on his shirt.

"No it's not, it's always freezing."

"That's because you're always wearing those shirts with the sleeves torn off," he flicked at some of the scrags of Hiei's shirt.

"And you're always wearing those button-up shirts your mother buys you."

"Let's not get into that again."

"Why not?"

"Your hands need time to heal first."

"Hn."

"Speaking of buttons-ups, it looks like you missed one," he chuckled softly pointing at the undone jeans.

"Shut up, it was kind of hard to change," he lifted his bandaged hands.

"…" taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Kurama quickly reached for Hiei's pants.

"What are you doing?" he nearly hissed.

"Hold still. I've almost got it," he felt silly trying to button another man's pants, but at the same time there was a slight tingle of excitement, which he couldn't explain.

"S-stop it!" his eyes went wide as he watched the slim fingers fix his clothing a little too close to… well… parts that he was having trouble keeping down at the moment.

"Did you want to walk around with your pants falling off the entire time?" he smiled softly. He had no idea why his heart was suddenly racing.

"Hn." It would be better than possibly being caught with an erection in the middle of the school library.

"What does that 'Hn' mean?"

"Shut up."

Kurama laughed.

"Idiot."

"I'm not the one with bandages around my knuckles. I also didn't need help with just buttoning up my pants," he pointed out smoothly.

"I don't know if I should even bother inviting you to the stupid party if you're going to be a smart ass."

"I'm the smart ass?" he raised a fine eyebrow, "What party?"

"The party Yusuke is going to be throwing tomorrow."

"What's the party for?"

"The hell of it."

"What?"

"He likes to throw parties just to see people get drunk. So he's not alone."

"Oh…. Um, what time?"

Hiei appeared to be taken aback, "You actually want to go?"

"I'm still trying to figure myself out. Who knows, I might actually like being drunk," he reasoned with himself, mostly. Both ignored the fact that the it sounded like a stupid and very bad idea.

"You might at the time, but the day after is going to be hell."

"Hm, it'd still be good to experience at the very least."

"Tomorrow after school."

"Hm... it is a Friday, I guess it should be okay... Where is it?"

Hiei felt his heart starting to pound, "I can show you. We can meet up after school."

Feeling slightly nervous for some unknown reason, Kurama managed a nod.

* * *

Kurama bit on his lower lip nervously as he made his way home, the two had finally patched things up completely and he was now leading Hiei to his house. They were just going to study, but his heart was pounding so hard, he felt like he was in the middle of a marathon.

"Are you okay?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at the taller boy who was starting to wring out his hands.

"I'm fine," he stated quickly, but couldn't face Hiei.

"Shit," the football player cursed as he tried to get his hands to work the clasps on his necklaces.

"Here, let me," he quickly fixed the spiked collar in place, and pulled back, "It looks good on you."

"Thanks," Hiei shrugged, and they made their way in comfortable silence to the Minamino household.

* * *

**- TBC-**


	5. To the Party

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Warning: Cursing, quite a bit of it, and YAOI! Yay, yaoi!

Author's Note: Sorry, I'm still reluctant to post the last chapter of Werefox, so I'll just post this instead.

* * *

**Chapter 5: To the Party  
**

Hiei raised a brow at the house the two were just walking up, "Kurama, even your house is perfect."

"Don't start with me, Hiei," the redhead mumbled, pulling out his keys.

The red brick house was small, but inviting with a winding pathway leading to the front stairs, lined with flower beds, which were just beginning to bloom in the spring weather. The ivy vines crawling up he side of the house made the place look more like a vacation cottage rather than a permanent home. It put the water color paintings of such things to shame. All the place was missing was a river filled with happy fish.

"Hiei," Kurama warned, easily reading the little smirk on Hiei's face as he looked about the area once more.

Hiei chuckled as he followed Kurama into the well kept living room, a nice comfy if not somewhat used looking blue couch sat in the middle of the room facing a television set. The room was nicely decorated with potted plants and family pictures. Now a little annoyed, Hiei looked over at the redhead who only blushed a little.

"My mother likes a nice clean home, okay?" he defended himself weakly as he toed off his shoes.

"Right," Hiei copied, and the two went up stairs to Kurama's neat and tidy bedroom, "Kurama, if you don't want me to make fun of your bedroom, the least you could do is ruffle up the bed."

Shaking his head, he lead the shorter teen to the desk and pulled out a second chair so the two could sit.

* * *

Hiei felt his face begin to burn a little as the redhead leaned in even more as they went over the textbook once again. He was trying so hard not to let Kurama see him blush that he didn't notice when he started to get really annoyed.

"Hiei, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," he muttered weakly, trying to keep from facing him, still, although he was feeling a little more comfortable now that he had backed off a little.

"Hiei, this is ridiculous, if you're going to be so childish about this and not even try to study, I don't know what it is that we're trying to do here."

'Don't say it!' Hiei had to mentally shout to himself as a comment about Kurama's pants quickly came to mind, "I... just don't think studying is really for me..."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Studying is not for anyone. There are just those who happen to not hate it as much as others."

"Like you?" he raised a suspicious brow, which seemed to only serve to infuriate the taller teen even further.

"Yes, like me," Kurama gave him a warning glance.

"Now, are we going to be studying or should we call it a day?" he slammed the pen he had been using to go over lines with on the table.

"I haven't learned anything."

"That's because you've been daydreaming about whatever it is that you damn jock daydream about all day."

"What about you, Mr. Perfect? You try to act like you're not, but all you've been trying to do since we got here was try to make me act like you!"

"What in the world did I do?"

"Did you even bother to ask how I usually study?"

"Do you ever study? I assume if you had a regular study schedule you wouldn't need to be spending so much damn time with me trying to tutor you."

Hiei glared at the redhead, he had him there, but he wasn't about to admit defeat. He was much too stubborn to let him win this round... so unfortunately, he did the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurama growled as Hiei pinned him to the ground.

"Why the hell do you have to be such an ass?"

"You're the one who tackled me!" Kurama rolled them over so he was pinning Hiei to the ground, but the quarterback was strong and they rolled about the small room for a good five minutes when there was a knock at the door before a woman with long dark brown hair pulled back into a bun poked her head inside.

"Um, Shuuichi, is everything alright in here?" she was obviously quite surprised to see her son on the floor with another teen, pinning his hands to the ground, kneeling between his sprawled legs, "Sorry, sweetie, let me know if your friend is staying over for dinner."

The two were silent for a moment before Kurama started laughing, almost collapsing on Hiei just before he moved to one side.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Just... my mother now thinks that you and I are... Oh, jeez, is the entire world going to think I'm gay?"

"It's not the world's fault if you exude gayness."

"And just how exactly does one exude gayness?" somehow he didn't think Hiei was actually teasing him like anyone else was, this was just the way Hiei spoke with him.

"Well, rolling around on the floor with a guy tends to do that," Hiei smirked.

"Oh? And what exactly does that say about you?"

"I never denied such a thing," Hiei stood and grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair to give it a firm tug.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed his scalp, already being completely distracted from what Hiei had just admitted to.

"I always like to get the last hit in," Hiei picked up the chairs he had toppled when their scuffle had started.

"So," Kurama tried to clear his throat as Hiei settled in the chair next to him, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"That's... probably not a good idea," Hiei grunted, keeping his eyes on the book before them even though he wasn't reading anything.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned while fixing his hair.

"You wouldn't want to encourage any more rumors, would you," he watched the redhead carefully, waiting for any signs of what the redhead might be thinking.

"Rumors will spread no matter what I try to do," he sighed, as if giving in, "I don't think I care anymore."

"Hn," Hiei just shrugged, "It's probably still not a very good idea."

"Why do you say that?"

The shorter teen looked as if he were about to say something, but changed his mind and just shook his head, "It's nothing. I'd just feel uncomfortable around your mother."

"Oh, don't be. My mother's very nice, I'm sure she'd love to meet you while you're not pinned under me," he laughed.

Hiei just rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't we be studying?"

"Are you actually going to study?"

"If it gets you to leave me alone."

"I'm not the one that started a fight," he threw up his hands.

"Hn," Hiei turned back to the book, "Stop bickering and help me figure out what the hell is so important about the Ainu that I have to waste so much time on them."

Looking at Hiei grimly Kurama just shook his head before leaning over the book again to point out a few things Hiei might want to recall for his paper. Hiei, on the other hand, was quite grateful to the Ainu for giving him a reason to spend so much time with the redhead.

The two became so lost in their studies that they completely lost track of time and didn't realize anything until there was a soft knock on Kurama's door.

"Shuuichi, um... I'm sorry, I never learned your name."

"Sorry, Mother, this is Hiei. I told you about the boy I'm helping to tutor for Genkai."

"Oh! The one that you broke up with Maya for!" she seemed to be a little pleasant about it to both boys, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiei."

"Um... you, too..."

"Good, dinner's ready so let's eat shall we?" she smiled softly, and Hiei realized where Kurama learned to smile. It was warm and inviting. He felt as if he already trusted her even though they had just met.

* * *

After a peaceful dinner, Hiei and Kurama had a rather awkward farewell at the door. Neither were sure what to say, especially after Shiori had tried to insist that Hiei spend the night and that he could share Kurama's room as long as there was no funny business.

"So..." the redhead tried to look anywhere else, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah... Bye..."

"Don't forget, you have to take me to Yusuke's party, right?"

"Yeah... after school in the entrance hall?"

"Sure," he started to pull back into the house when he decided to ask one more thing.

"What?" Hiei had to stop and turn and check if he had heard correctly.

"D-do you think it would be alright if I joined you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then."

"Great," he turned quickly, realizing that his face was beginning to grow warm, "Good night."

"Yeah, night."

* * *

Hiei looked across the table at the redhead, more than a little embarrassed with the turn of events. It seemed that fate had a great sense of humor.

"So... Yusuke got dragged away by Keiko to finish his paper, huh?"

"Hn."

"And Kuwabara volunteered to help Yukina in a class project?"

"Hn," Hiei nodded.

"You know, for some reason I always thought you were surrounded by a lot more people than that," Kurama looked about them, there were a few more people at the long lunch table, but they were on the complete opposite end.

"No, those two idiots just make so much noise that it seems like there are a hundred."

"What about the rest of the football team? I thought you guys were all buddies."

"No, Yusuke and Kuwabara are friends with them, I don't really care for them and they don't really care for me."

"Oh?"

"Look, I'm not the greatest socializer, okay?"

"I've noticed," Kurama stated dully, but there was a slight pull at his lips before he smiled teasingly.

"Hn," Hiei growled softly at Kurama before continuing to poke at the food on his plate.

"Do you want half of my sandwich? Mother always makes them too big."

Hiei looked over the very full looking sandwich and shrugged, "If you don't mind. It's been a while since I've had a decent meal from this place."

"Here," Kurama handed Hiei the other half of his meal instantly, "I never manage to actually finish them anyway. I swear she's determined to make me fat."

"Do you just eat in the library?"

"Yeah, I know it's not allowed, but Mr. Toguro usually let's me do whatever I want," he shrugged, "Sometimes having people think that I'm this 'Mr. Perfect' has its perks."

"I knew you enjoyed it," Hiei smirked, biting into the sandwich.

"Well, if people are going to think it, why should I bother to correct them?"

"You seemed to have something against me thinking of you as Mr. Perfect."

"That's because you're my friend, I don't want you thinking I'm something I'm not."

"You still haven't proven to me that you're not. You're posture while you eat is quite impeccable."

"Shut up," Kurama rolled his eyes, but tried to slouch just the slightest, which caused Hiei to burst into laughter, surprising most of the lunchroom. None had ever really heard the football captain laugh, and most thought that he was incapable of it, but what was more surprising was Shuuichi's entertained anger. Trying to tell Hiei to shut up again was a little bit more difficult when he was laughing as well.

* * *

Hiei was confused when a few teammates gathered around him, asking about the little outburst in the cafeteria during lunch.

"I was just having a conversation with Kurama," he shrugged it off.

"Come on, Hiei," Yusuke nudged his friend, "everyone says that your were laughing... no one has ever heard you laugh."

"It's nothing, I was just making fun of Kurama."

"Yeah, but you were laughing..." Kuwabara continued, "I didn't even know you knew how to laugh."

"I am human, you dimwit, although you really make me sad to be one," he scowled at the much taller teen.

"See!" Yusuke practically shouted, "That's how you make fun of people, with a scowl! You don't start laughing, unless... Hiei, were you teasing Kurama? You little flirt!"

Unaware that he was turning a shade of red, Hiei growled at his soon to be former teammate, "Yusuke, you had better-"

"Is there a problem back there?" the teacher suddenly stood from his desk, "I can separate you three."

"Please do," Hiei was near the point of begging.

Slightly surprised by the student, the teacher merely shook his head and took his seat again, continuing on with his lecture.

"Damn," Hiei cursed under his breath as Kuwabara and Yusuke continued to poke at him, wanting more information.

"So, how far have you guys gotten?"

"Ah, teasing Kurama, that's so cute."

"That's enough," Hiei finally growled out, turning to the two teens, "You're meeting him later at your damn party, okay? So leave me alone."

"Hm," Yusuke pursed his lips, and furrowed his brow as if in deep thought before turning to his taller friend, "something tells me that Hiei doesn't want to share his precious Mr. Perfect."

Copying his friend, Kuwabara tapped at his chin, "You know, something tells me you're right, Yusuke."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei glared at the two out of the corned of his eye, "Screw you both. Go to hell."

"Ah, tsk tsk tsk, Hiei," Yusuke shook his finger, "that's not very nice, what would your boyfriend say if he heard you talking like that?"

"Will you shut up, already?" Hiei finally released his true anger, but managed to keep it down to a harsh whisper, "My relationship, whatever it may or may not be with Kurama, does not concern you dipshits. So back the fuck off, and if you try to bother me one more time, I'll put your heads through the wall."

Worried that they had coaxed almost a full paragraph out of their quarterback, the two teens sat back, wary of the shorter teen's wrath.

* * *

Hiei was still angry at his friends when he was trying to study with Kurama after school, his pen wearing down into the desk.

"Um, Hiei... you should probably cut that out, the school might try to charge you for that..."

"What? Oh... shit..." Hiei merely grumbled, pulling his pen away from the now stained in mark.

"Hm... I think maybe it's time to go to your friend's party, huh? It doesn't seem that you can really focus now."

"It's Friday, can you blame me?"

"No, I guess I can't, shall we go then?"

"Hn."

* * *

Not really being allowed to wear his usual things during school, Hiei had to wait until after school to wear his usual spikes. His hands had pretty much already healed, but knowing that Kurama was willing to help, Hiei merely handed the taller teen his necklaces and waited for him to put them on.

"I don't actually know too many people who can pull off this look the way you can," Kurama kept their conversation light, knowing that he would probably be the only one talking through most of the walk.

Hiei, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to ask Kurama, 'How would you feel if I stuck my tongue down your throat right now?'

"Go for it!"

"What?" Hiei turned frantically towards Kurama, "Did I ask that out loud?"

"What? Were you even listening to me?" the redhead sighed.

Trying to regain what he could of his calm demeanor, Hiei asked, "What am I supposed to go for?"

"We... I guess I was talking about colleges, and asked if there was a particular college you were going for. You 'Hn'd, and I said that you should go for it."

"Oh... right..."

"I know you wanted to go to a school in Denver. Do you know which one?"

"University of Colorado..."

"That's where I'm going!" Kurama's smile brightened.

"Yeah..."

"So... you knew?"

"Hn," Hiei just shrugged, "I'm actually from there, so I wanted to go to school there. Yukina's hoping to get into their health care program."

"Ah, I see."

"Hn, Yusuke's is just down the block," he nodded down the street, "We can stop by the grocery store on the corner and get you something to drink. Yusuke's only going to offer booze."

"Isn't that why I'm going?"

"I don't know why the hell you're going."

"You invited me," he smiled sweetly.

"Hm..." Hiei looked up at the redhead, slightly annoyed, "Let me guess, your first girl/boy party with out adults."

"There aren't going to be any adults?" he asked mockingly shocked.

Hiei sneered at the taller teen.

"Come on, Hiei, I may not be the most socially active, but that doesn't mean I'm completely sheltered from the world."

Hiei just huffed as they headed straight for the full apartment. Kurama had to keep from coughing as they passed a large group of football players smoking outside in front of the apartment.

"Hey, Hiei, why don't you join us, today?" one of the boys asked the shorter teen.

Glancing over at Kurama, Hiei shook his head, "Nah, not today. My guest, here, doesn't smoke."

"Cool, maybe later then, man."

"You smoke?" Kurama asked, trying very hard to hide his confusion.

"Just cigarettes, and not really all that often," he shrugged, "It's not a big deal. I'm eighteen, I can buy my own."

"Oh, that's right... I forgot, you're older than me aren't you?"

"..." Hiei froze, he hadn't really thought about that, "I am?"

"Yes. I won't be eighteen for another couple months," he smiled sweetly just before they were greeted by a slightly drunker than usual Yusuke.

"Hey!! You two made it!"

Leaning towards Hiei, Kurama tried to discretely ask, "Why is he yelling?"

"I'm telling you we should have stopped for something for you to drink."

"Ah..." Kurama stood up straight, and smiled sweetly at Yusuke, "Hello, Yusuke, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Kurama."

"I know who you are, Mr. Perfect!"

There seemed to be a small crack in Kurama's smile.

"Hiei talks about you all the time!"

Before Hiei could do anything the teen leaned into Kurama's ear and very loudly stated, "I think he has a crush on you... or he's going to kill you... I'm not sure which one."

"Ow," Kurama pulled away slowly, holding a hand over his ear, "Um, Hiei... maybe we should get something to drink?"

Relieved that Kurama only took Yusuke at face value, Hiei followed the redhead off to find a quieter area for them to talk.

Each holding a beer, the two sat for about an hour, not really paying attention to the party around them. Hiei, unfortunately, was not paying attention to some of the things that Kurama started drinking.

After what Hiei realized was Kurama's fourth drink, the redhead began to list side to side a little bit just as Yusuke suddenly called everyone for a rousing game of spin the bottle.

A few people groaned about the fact that they were all too old and some of the boys were a little wary of having to kiss another guy, but with the alcohol that filled the room was seeping through just about every pore and brain cell, it wasn't too long before the entire party was seated in a large circle.

Hiei just shook his head, what were the chances of the bottle landing on...

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out after he had spun the bottle.

"Shit. You've got to be kidding me," he couldn't even protect himself when Yusuke had already crawled up to him and planted one on him, Keiko laughing from her seat next to him.

"Alright, Hiei, it's your turn," Kurama encouraged, very entertained by the absolutely disgusted expression that Hiei just made, "spin it!"

"You're way too excited about this game," Hiei grumbled, "I need something stronger than beer for this to be any good..."

After giving a quick kiss to one of the cheerleaders who absolutely despised him, Hiei took his seat again, not expecting to have to touch another living soul, but it quickly turned to anger when one of the girls had their turn to kiss Kurama. She was too giddy about it. He really didn't like it. Not really wanting to have to watch Kurama kiss another person, Hiei slightly turned his back on the redhead until he felt the teen tapping on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I gotta kiss you," he smirked, pointing at the bottle which was referring to Hiei.

"Huh?" Hiei asked intelligently as he wondered what the hell were the chances of this occurring.

"Come on, Hiei!" Yusuke cheered, "Go on and kiss the... guy..."

Frozen, Hiei went over what was going on in his head. This wasn't exactly how he had wanted to have his first kiss with Kurama... that is if they were ever going to have a first kiss. He really didn't want it to be over some stupid game like this.

"Man, it's not that hard, see?" Yusuke leaned over and planted a kiss on Kurama's lips haphazardly.

Although Keiko found this rather funny, she knew how Hiei felt about Kurama, and was about to pull him back with there was a dull crack and Yusuke was sent tumbling backwards, his head landing in Keiko's lap. She merely stared down at him, "You deserved that, you know."

The rest of the group had their eyes on a stunned Hiei, whose fist was still where it had contacted with Yusuke's cheek.

Kurama pouted, taking Hiei's hand in his own, "Oh no! How's your hand? Did you hurt it?"

Taking his hand back, Hiei stood on shaky legs, "I'll..."

Not bothering to finish his sentence, the quarterback quickly left, feeling very foolish, grabbing his things on the way out.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out to his friend as the teen made quick work with the stairs and was cutting through a park when the redhead managed to catch up with him, "Hiei! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"...I just... I have to go."

"I'm sure Yusuke has a bathroom," he stated clumsily.

Hiei almost tripped as he heard the redhead state this, "That's... not what I meant..."

"Is there a reason you aren't willing to kiss me?"

"...You wouldn't understand..."

Stopping suddenly, Kurama's head fell to one side, "Try me."

Not really sure what to do, Hiei turned to face his slightly drunk friend. Letting out a heavy sigh, he closed the gap between them and placed his hand on the other's cheek, signaling from him to lean in closer. Seeing the blush on the redhead's cheeks was rather cute, Hiei noted to himself just before their lips met, brushing softly at first, but Kurama seemed to have other ideas as their lips met more roughly, the redhead trying to slip his tongue into Hiei's mouth.

Although he wasn't sure what to make of it, Hiei wasn't going to deny his crush, and he deepened the kiss.

As suddenly as it started though, Kurama pulled his tongue from Hiei's mouth, although their lips stayed connected, and the redhead's weight was fully on Hiei.

Pulling back, Hiei had to speak around Kurama's still connected lips, "Kurama?"

Finally caving completely, Kurama's head slumped on to Hiei's shoulder.

"Thanks for making our first kiss so romantic and memorable," Hiei rolled his eyes, finding it somewhat annoying that Kurama was so much taller than him as he tried to position Kurama somewhat comfortably in his arms, it was a long walk to the Minamino Household, and an odd explanation to Shiori as he managed to somewhat wake up Kurama so they could get in the house.

Hiei grumbled as he helped Kurama into bed before he took out his books to study at Kurama's desk after calling his sister and aunt that he would be spending the night at Kurama's thanks to Shiori's invitation.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you guys like it so far. Let me know what you all think. I'm sure I'm skewing some details, I apologize for such things.


	6. Aftermath & Conclusions

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: Well... it's still not that high, but the boys are starting to get there.

Disclaimer: Still can't say I own Yu Yu Hakusho, and probably never will...

Author's Note: Wow... I actually wrote most of the ending for this story already... it gets a bit dark and kind of sad for a while... I depressed myself... Not to give anything away, but letting you all know ahead of time.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aftermath & Conclusions  
**

* * *

Kurama sat up slowly, he had no idea what had happened. He remembered having fun at the party while talking to Hiei. Although the drinks were making him a bit light headed and giddy, he had been having a lot of fun... There was something about a kissing game... he kissed a few guys... and he was about to kiss Hiei... things got a little fuzzy after that...

Grunting a little, Kurama looked about, his head wasn't pounding like he was half expecting, but the light on his desk seemed a whole lot brighter than usual, "What? Hiei? What happened? How did we get to my house? Where are my pants?"

Turning around to face the redhead about the last question, and sure enough, Kurama was sitting there in his boxers, "We got drunk, came here and made sweet passionate love on your bed."

"We did what?" Kurama practically shouted.

"Keep your voice down, you damn drunk, your mother's down the hall trying to sleep."

"My mother?" worry was clear in his voice.

"Calm down, I told her you had been feeling sick and suddenly collapsed. She thinks you have a fever. Get up and put your pants on..." he put his hands up defensively as Kurama glared at him, "I have no idea when the hell you took those off, but you definitely took those off on your own. Your mother put some food in the fridge for you."

"Hiei... we didn't really... you know... _do_ anything, did we?"

"We kissed, Kurama, get over it," he kept his back to the redhead as he led him down the stairs, keeping his voice as annoyed sounding as possible.

"Oh... um... would you be weirded out if..."

"Sit," Hiei commanded as they entered the kitchen, and instantly set to work reheating the plate Shiori had left.

"T-thank you... why are you being so nice to me?"

"This is me being nice?" Hiei chuckled softly as he waited for the microwave to go off.

"It just doesn't really seem like you."

"Hn," he pulled out a fork and set it in front of Kurama just as the timer went off, and he served the lasagna.

"Thank you," he blushed slightly as they hadn't bothered to turn on all of the lights, so the room was a little dim with just Hiei and Kurama sitting alone at the small table across from each other, "Hiei..."

"Hn?"

"Y-you wouldn't be weirded out if I said that I liked kissing you, would you?"

Hiei shrugged with a little smirk, "I'm a pretty good kisser."

"No, it's not that..."

"I'm not a good kisser?"

"I just mean... I don't know," he began to poke at his food.

"Tell me."

"This is embarrassing."

"Just tell me."

"I can't! I don't even know what I'm talking about... I liked kissing you. That's all I know."

"And I told you, I'm a good kisser."

"Prove it," he stated suddenly, catching Hiei off guard.

"What?"

"Prove it. Kiss me again."

Standing from his chair with no further provocation necessary, Hiei approached the redhead slowly, taking his cheeks into his hands again to taste those lips. Kurama's lips were so soft and pliant under his own, and they were quickly back with Kurama's tongue running along his lips.

Their kiss quickly deepened and Kurama pulled Hiei into his lap, their arms wrapped tightly about one another.

When he felt the kiss was getting too intense, Hiei pulled back slowly, and slipped off of Kurama's lap, "You should eat so we can get to bed."

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped, his eyes wide.

"You pervert!" Hiei growled, "It's 3 in the morning, I meant sleep!"

Raising a brow at his friend, Kurama started eating before relenting, "You are a pretty good kisser."

"Hn, you're not so bad yourself."

Kurama's blush seemed even more adorable in the dim lighting, "Would it be okay if we did that again some time?"

Looking over his embarrassed friend, Hiei bit back his initial response of 'Fuck yes!', and shrugged, "I don't see why not. It's not like I'm dating anyone."

"Yeah... me neither," he smiled softly before finishing his meal and the two walked upstairs. Kurama was surprised when Hiei instantly turned towards the guest bedroom.

"Night."

"Oh," he wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed, "Good night..."

* * *

Hiei was too happy in his little dream world with Kurama, the two of them were taking turns talking and making out, but their recent bout of making out consisted of a lot more skin, he was just about to take off Kurama's pants when the redhead started yelling at him, getting frustrated.

"Hiei!"

"...hnm?" he barely opened his eyes when the sun burned them completely and he felt momentarily blind.

"Come on, Hiei," the redhead from his dreams was standing over him, but was unfortunately wearing a lot more clothing, "It's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Still unable to form remotely coherent words, Hiei pushed the sheets off.

"So, what happened to your pants?" Kurama teased lightly.

Looking down, Hiei had forgotten that he had stripped to his boxers before sleeping. Grumbling out an annoyed command, Hiei leaned over to the other side of the bed where he had tossed his clothes and turned when something felt a little odd. He was quite surprised to see Kurama very blatantly staring at his ass, "Can I help you?"

Turning a brilliant red, guilty green eyes met Hiei's crimson, he turned quickly and headed down stairs, "Sorry... I'll be... kitchen."

With a little smirk, Hiei pulled on his clothes, and joined the mother and son at the table. Shiori made sure that Hiei had been comfortable in the guest bedroom since it was so rarely used.

After assuring her that he had slept well, Hiei turned to Kurama, "We have to go back to Yusuke's later on."

"Why?"

"You left your bag there. I grabbed my own when we left, but I forgot to grab yours."

"Oh... okay."

"By the way, Hiei, thank you so much for helping Shuuichi when he was sick. I'm glad to see he's found a friend who helps him so thoughtfully."

"Hn," Hiei barely managed a nod, trying to keep his blush down while picking at his eggs.

* * *

The walk had been quiet to the Urameshi home, neither really knew what to say at the moment. After their second kiss last night, and Kurama's attraction to Hiei's ass this morning, they were both in a state of confusion. Hiei was elated that Kurama liked his kisses and obviously his ass, but he still wasn't sure about their standings. Kurama on the other hand, was even more confused that he felt this addiction to Hiei's lips and butt. Was he really gay? Don't people usually figure out their sexuality when they were younger?

"Hiei," he finally muttered out after uneventfully retrieving his bag and they started their way towards Kurama's house again, "what would you say if... if I told you I might be gay?"

The quarterback merely shrugged, "I don't know. Congratulations?"

"Why would you congratulate me?"

"I don't know! You said that you wanted to figure yourself out, and look you found out you were gay. Congratulations," he stated sarcastically.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to find myself!" he practically cried.

"So there's a problem with being gay now?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean... if other people are gay, that's fine."

"Jeez, thanks a lot."

"...Y-you're gay?"

"Well, I don't know too many straight guys that kiss other guys," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I guess I just didn't think about it," he murmured, not really able to bring himself to look over at Hiei again. He was completely embarrassed. He recalled now Hiei hinting about how he never said he wasn't gay when they had been rolling on the floor.

"I'm sure," Hiei grunted.

While cutting through a park, Kurama took a seat on a swing as Hiei leaned against the pole, watching him, not quite sure what was going through the taller youth's head. After a few minutes, Kurama stood and strode before Hiei.

"What?"

Without a word, Kurama lifted Hiei's chin as he leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Slowly accepting the kiss, Hiei wrapped his arms about the redhead's neck, whose long arms wound about the shorter teen's waist.

It was only a moment before Kurama had Hiei pushed against the poll, threatening to lift him up as their kiss deepened, his hand lowering to the other's ass.

Hiei pulled away, "I think we need to stop now."

"Sorry," Kurama tried to slow his breathing. He had never been so incredibly aroused with just a kiss, not that he and Maya had ever really done all that much of it, but Hiei was quite talented with that tongue of his.

"You don't have to be... it's just that," he nodded toward a group of kids that was coming from the trees.

"Oh... um...so you really don't mind?" he asked nervously playing with his hair.

Hiei shrugged. The truth was that with Kurama's hands on his ass he suddenly pictured himself being taken by Kurama. In all of his past day dreams he was the one that took Kurama... did he really want Kurama inside him? He didn't bother questioning if he were with a man, but he didn't think he'd be in the bottom role. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Should we continue somewhere a little bit more private?"

"Actually I think I'd better be getting home..." he took a step back, "I'll... see you on Monday."

"Oh... okay..." the redhead smiled meekly, feeling very lonely all of a sudden, it was the same disappointment from the night before when he realized that Hiei would be sleeping in a different room, "see you then..."

* * *

Yukina's smile managed to lighten his heart a little, but he quickly took a shower, standing under a burning hot stream of water. It usually comforted him, but at the moment he felt like he was going insane. It had seemed so natural to like Kurama, and he quickly started dreaming of taking Kurama in more ways than one, but with this onslaught of images that his imagination was creating were completely different from what he had originally been expecting.

Giving up, Hiei sat on the bath tub floor, letting the water run down his body as he felt himself grow aroused at the thought of Kurama losing control, and pushing him against the wall, tearing off his clothes, taking him...

In his mind, Kurama had him pressed into the bed, they were kissing, those large hands trailing down his body, tearing away at the fabric that dared to keep them apart. He wanted to feel Kurama's hands all over him, grabbing at him as if he were the only person he ever wanted in the world. With the ferocity of his passion, Kurama easily lifted Hiei, pinning him to the wall as their fun continued.

His bottom lip was bleeding as his canine continued to dig into his flesh as he had to keep from crying out. He didn't need his sister or aunt hearing the pleasure he received from just imagining as Kurama took him gently and then roughly against the wall.

Using some shower gel, Hiei swallowed hard as he tested the feel of how it felt to be entered. After slipping one finger in, he squirmed, it wasn't what he had expected... it didn't necessarily hurt, but he wasn't sure that he liked it. In fact he was sure he didn't like it as he tried to press in the second finger. Spreading his legs wider, Hiei found that he could go a little deeper, and his entire perspective changed as he somehow managed to his something very nice inside of him.

"Ah," he let out a barely audible gasp. Position wise he felt very awkward and hunched at the moment, maybe being taken wouldn't be so bad, but he was having trouble reaching that spot once again, and finally gave up, running his fingers up and down his erection instead. He pictured himself and Kurama in more positions, taking turns who was taking who. He recalled their kiss in the park. It had happened so suddenly and in the open... maybe Kurama was beginning to care about him, too. With this thought, Hiei was sent over the edge of his pleasure driven body jerked. The evidence of his pleasure washed down the drain instantly.

His body was shaking a little as he tried to stand, he ended up leaning against the tiled wall for a little bit before continuing with his shower, and then sitting in his room in just a towel.

They never really seemed it, but Hiei and Yukina were already a little on the wealthy side, although their parents' families didn't get along, both sides were business types, and their parents had left them quite a sum of money. Aunt Rui refused to allow them to use any of it until they were in college since she was also well paid. It wasn't too much, but it was enough for a small house for the three of them and a decent living.

Sitting in his room, Hiei pondered over his options. He knew his crush had definitely grown into love. He was completely in love with Kurama, and he had a feeling that Kurama was starting to like him, too. Laying back in bed with his arms crossed behind his head, Hiei let his mind drift as he found sleep.

* * *

Meeting up with Kurama after the weekend suddenly felt very awkward. Neither really knew how to greet one another. They weren't anything serious so they weren't about to run into one another's arms, but they were past the simple nods, but there was nothing else to do without giving away their new level of relationship.

"Um..." Kurama was completely speechless for once in his life.

"I finished the paper."

"That's good... D-do you want me to look over it before you turn it into Ms. Genkai?"

"...Sure," the two sat on a bench in front of the school as Hiei pulled a few books out.

Kurama noted a sketchbook as Hiei was rifling, but didn't mention it. It was probably just for an art class. Looking over the paper quickly, Kurama noted, "You have a few gramatical errors, but nothing terrible. You did a good job."

"Thanks," Hiei muttered, shoving everything back into his bag.

Looking about quickly to see that no one was around, Kurama brushed the back of his fingers along Hiei's cheek and kissing him softly but briefly on the lips.

Hiei blushed a slightly brighter red as he finished putting his things away, "We should head in soon."

"Eager for school today, are we, Hiei?" the redhead teased, "That's a bit different."

"Shut up," Hiei growled, "I'll see you at lunch."

Kurama chuckled softly as they entered the school and went in their own directions.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Questioning

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M, for some advanced themes...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

A/N: I know it's been a really long while, but I had written one ending that I really didn't like, and then I came up with this. It only has a few more chapters after this, I believe, but I have definitive end that I'm going for, at least, which is more than I can say I had for Werefox. Also I apologize in advance for the lame facebook references. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Questioning  
**

* * *

Although he had known the answers on the quiz thanks to Kurama's previous help, Hiei was feeling completely lost. Even during practice the coach got angry when he missed an easy catch, but he just couldn't get himself to concentrate fully on the events at hand. His mind kept wandering to Kurama and their kisses. Kurama liked kissing him... That was good, right? They weren't really dating, but it was a step in the right direction, sort of. Hiei let out a heavy sigh as the coach called him off the field yelling some obscure thing about his focus, which he already knew to be gone. He wanted to shake the redhead maybe into nonexistence... maybe he would have been better off not knowing the feel of that soft skin or the scent of his floral shampoo.

After practice, Hiei was feeling overwhelmed with emotions that he had no interest in facing when Yusuke came up behind him, patting him heavily on the back, "So, what's going on with you and Mr. Perfect."

"I... don't really know..."

He wasn't expecting and actual answer when Hiei said that, Yusuke was somewhat taken aback, "Okay... what's going on?"

"...We kissed... more than once..."

"You didn't take advantage of the poor light weight, did you?"

"No! Saturday... we started making out in the park," he wasn't sure why he was telling Yusuke this, it wasn't any of his business, but for some reason he just kept going with telling the grinning fool. Maybe he was hoping to find some answers from the usually useless teenager.

"Really? So you two are official now?"

"No... we're just... making out..."

"Oh... so he's your 'it's complicated' on facebook?"

"On what?"

"Right, Hiei and the internet don't mix, never mind."

"Hn," Hiei just shrugged, going back to his own world as he made his way to the bus stop. He wasn't really in the mood to entertain Yusuke. He had too much to sift through at the moment. Should he just be happy that Kurama likes to be physical with him? Or should he feel like he's being used so Kurama can figure out what he likes and doesn't like, 'I love Kurama, and I get to spend time with him this way, isn't that what matters?'

He was still in his own world when another person sat next to him on the bench, "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" he looked over to see that Kurama was hunched over in the same way that he was so they were about the same level, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he reached out a hand brushed some of the dark bangs from Hiei's eyes.

"Just... thinking."

"Mm," Kurama nodded and leaned in for another kiss. It seemed that he really enjoyed kissing Hiei, which the quarterback really didn't mind.

"Are we 'complicated'?" Hiei asked when Kurama pulled back.

"Complicated?" Kurama pondered the question as he fixed Hiei's collar.

"On facebook... would you be my 'complicated'?"

Kurama laughed, still playing with the necklace a little, "Um... I guess I could be... what makes you ask something like that?"

"I was just wondering... someone asked."

His face paled a little, "Someone knows about us?"

Hiei shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal. I thought you didn't care who knew you were gay."

"I-I guess, but I'm not really so sure... Letting people think what they want is one thing, but having them know? It's just odd."

"You're the one who came up and started kissing me," Hiei huffed, needing a little space he pulled out a cigarette case from his bag.

"Well, you're not getting anymore after that," he winced a little at the cigarette, but Hiei just shrugged, it looked like it was going to be another long wait for the bus.

Lighting the cigarette, "Like I said, you're the one who kisses me when we're out in the open, I don't really care."

"So, you'd rather I didn't kiss you?" he was failing at hiding the disappointment from his voice.

"I'm not saying that..." he smirked, looking over the slightly ruffled redhead, "You're pretty. It's nice to have such a lovely thing to kiss."

Kurama felt his face start to burn, "Oh, um, thank you...that's really sweet of you, Hiei."

Shrugging, the spiky haired teen just looked down for the bus. He wasn't sure if he wanted the bus to come faster or not at all.

"Did Ms. Genkai say anything about your paper?"

"Not really. She should tell me by tomorrow, though," he let out a stream of grey smoke, "The test was pretty easy today, though. Probably because of all the studying you made me do."

Kurama chuckled softly, "Studying, it does your GPA good."

"You may be pretty, but you're still a nerd," Hiei rolled his eyes as he noticed his bus was nearing, throwing the cigarette to the sidewalk and grinding it slightly with his heel.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurama picked up his bag as well and started to head home, with a grunt being the only answer he received.

* * *

The next morning found the two greeting each other rather awkwardly. Although Hiei had thought the answer to their status would make things easier, he realized that he had no idea what it really meant. They were complicated... did that mean that shouldn't touch in public, or was their 'relationship' meant to be a secret? Kurama had been the one to approach him the other day for a kiss, though.

Kurama raised a brow at the awkward wave and even more awkward smile Hiei gave him, he was wondering if Hiei was sick or coming down with the flu, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" he looked about nervously, but decided not to take action as people were starting to arrive for school.

"Don't lie to me," Kurama scolded softly.

"I just don't know what to do..." he admitted, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Kurama chuckled softly, it was nice to see this side of Hiei. Putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder, and led him into the school, "We should get to class."

* * *

Kurama thought back on everything that had happened with him and Hiei over the past week. Somehow he had gone from barely knowing the football player to almost... possibly, kind of dating him. Hiei was very different from what he had expected. The boy wasn't an obnoxious perverted jock like most of the football players. He had been gentle and almost shy when he had asked him to kiss him. He had no idea what had come over him. All of a sudden he had felt the need to kiss Hiei. Now they had been sort of seeing each other for almost a week... were they supposed to celebrate? Were they actually even dating? He wasn't even sure how Hiei felt about him other than calling him 'Mr. Perfect.'

"Yo! Kurama!"

"Hm?" the redhead turned to see one of Hiei's friends running to catch up with him, "Ah, Yusuke, how are you?"

"I'm doin' great, man... I just have a strange question for you."

"What kind of question?" he looked out the corner of his eye, he still wasn't sure what to really make of Yusuke. He still seemed a bit full of himself and childish, but he seemed to be okay with Hiei and him being together, so at least he didn't really judge people.

"What do you think of Hiei? I mean really think of him."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Well... I mean... everyone knows you guys are together..."

"Okay, and?"

"I'm just wondering how 'together' you are."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Sorry, Hiei is one of my closest buds, I just want to know who he's getting into it with. He really likes you a lot. I just want to make sure that you have the same feelings, is all."

Kurama felt his cheeks begin to burn at hearing that Hiei did like him, and picked up his speed a little,"That's very nice, but it's still not really any of your business."

"Alright, sorry, man, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. Hey, Keiko wanted me to invite you to stay at the hotel with us after prom."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be the usual four of us; me n' Keiko and Kuwabara n' Yukina. I was kind of hoping that you could convince Hiei to come out as well."

"Hiei doesn't seem like the type to care about the prom."

"He's not, that's why I was wondering if you could try to convince him to go."

"If he doesn't like the prom..."

"I think he'd like it if he were going with you," Yusuke cut in, but quickly turned down the street, "My place is this way, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kurama blinked, now he was even more confused, Hiei did actually like him... somehow that made him feel really giddy. He hadn't really thought about whether or not Hiei had actually liked him, and now that he knew, he was extremely pleased. Did this mean that he really liked Hiei?

The redhead sighed as he pulled his keys out of his bag, now he felt like a pathetic excuse for a shoujo manga. Knowing he was going to think about it too much, Kurama took the snack his mother had made for him, and hid in his room to finish his homework.

After failing to focus on the first problem for ten minutes, Kurama decided to take a short nap. Laying on the bed with his eyes closed, he instantly pictured Hiei leaning over him, and it made his heart jump. He wanted so much to open his eyes and have Hiei there, wanting to kiss him. Keeping his eyes closed, Kurama sat up to take a deep breath.

Still feeling warm, Kurama licked his lips as he laid back down, pretending that Hiei was the one pushing him to the bed, and started opening the front of his shirt, picturing Hiei pushing aside his jacket, and pressing his rough hands to his sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before 'Hiei' had worked his way to Kurama's pants, and was taking the hard member into his mouth.

With a gasp, Kurama covered his mouth, and bit into the back of his hand as he neared his end, thinking of Hiei.

"Nngh," Kurama sighed as he came down from his high, only to feel guilt settle in. Now he was getting off thinking about Hiei... somehow he felt slightly disgusted with himself, but mostly embarrassed. Reaching over, he pulled a few tissues to clean himself up as he tried to hide his shame from himself. How was he supposed to look Hiei in the eye now?

* * *

TBC

There are about three more chapters for this story, the next two are partially written, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait this time around.


	8. Coming Out for Football

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M, for some advanced themes...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the story is starting to come together in my head, so I'm really pleased.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coming Out for Football  
**

* * *

Taking deep breaths as he approached the school, he saw his spiky haired friend/boyfriend? sitting on a bench just off the school grounds. He seemed to be completely focused on the sketch book before him, using his finger to smear shading into the paper. He looked so sweet like that. You could barely tell that this was the school great quarterback who had taken out three football players in a row like a bowling ball would smash into pins, barely noticing there was even anything in his way. After watching him for a while without even realizing it, Kurama was slightly startled when Hiei looked up at him and began to gather his things. Kurama blushed as Hiei greeted him outside of the school once again, shoving his sketch book into his bag as the redhead approached, "Are you taking an art class?"

"No, it's just something I do sometimes," he shrugged, not quite meeting Kurama's gaze.

"Would you let me see?"

"No," Hiei stated so quickly and strongly Kurama felt somewhat offended, "It's... personal..."

"Sorry," Kurama looked away, recalling his imagined Hiei, "I didn't realize."

"No," Hiei looked away, embarrassed by his actions, "it's fine, sorry, I... just don't really like people looking at my drawings. I'm not very good."

"It's okay, you don't have to show me if you don't want to," Kurama leaned in and kissed Hiei square on the lips.

Pulling back in shock, Hiei was wide eyed, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to kiss you. Is that so bad?"

"I didn't think you would want to kiss right in front of the school when there are other students here."

"I don't think I care anymore," he placed another kiss on Hiei's lips. He smiled as he felt Hiei follow him back as he pulled away.

Standing back for a moment, Hiei licked his lips in possibly the hottest way Kurama had ever seen, but the look of concentration had Kurama slightly worried, "Cherry chapstick?"

The redhead laughed, "Yes, that's what happens when my mother notices my lips are chapped."

Hiei smirked as he picked up his bag and the two headed into the school, their arms brushing against one another lightly every few steps.

* * *

It was lunch time for the school once again, and the cafeteria was starting to get rather full, but still Hiei was alone at his own table. After his conversation with Yusuke the other day, Kurama was really curious about his standings with the young quarterback. Finding the shorter teen alone for the time being, Kurama took a seat next to him, he noticed that a few conversations seemed to suddenly stop as their attention was not so subtly on them. Leaning in he tried to question quietly.

"I was wondering..." he had managed to make a huge leap this morning, kissing Hiei within sight of the school, and he had been pleased with it, but there was something that had been bothering him through his first few classes.

"Hn?" Hiei looked out of the corner of his eye at the redhead.

"You asked a while ago if I was your 'it's complicated' on facebook..."

"Hn."

"It's a two way streak, you know. Is that how you see our relationship?"

"Now we have a relationship?"

"That's kind of what it means by complicated. Our relationship is complicated..." he explained, but thought for a moment, "Hiei, do you even have a facebook account?"

"No..."

"Then why even ask?"

"Yusuke brought it up," he shrugged, biting into his pizza.

"Yusuke, of course..." Kurama sighed. This whole thing was probably some kind of joke to Yusuke. Gathering his things again, "I think I'll head back up to the library."

"..." Hiei bit his lip, his brows furrowing as the redhead prepared to leave.

"Hiei?" he was worried about the odd expression, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then stop making that face."

"What face?"

"You look agitated."

"Do I?"

"Hiei? Do you want me to stay with you for lunch?" When Hiei didn't answer he pushed a little harder, "All you have to do is ask."

"Would you stay?" he felt his cheeks burn.

Kurama smiled brightly as he took his seat again, "Of course."

Feeling the embarrassment of what had just occurred, he couldn't bring himself to meet Kurama's or anyone else's eyes. His head was kept down as he ate his lunch.

"Hiei?" the redhead called to his friend, and waited until the other looked up at him, "The prom is coming up soon... and I was wondering..."

"No."

"What?" he blinked at the quarterback in confusion.

"I'm not going to any stupid prom."

"What if I said please?"

"What if I threw in a hell no?"

"Hiei!" Kurama huffed.

"Hn," he sighed, changing his tone, "I have no interest in following everyone else by dressing like a penguin and dancing like a fool."

"Even if you're dancing with me?" he was on the verge of purring.

Hiei chuckled softly, "An interesting offer, but no."

"Why not?"

"I don't like large crowds and I hate parties."

"What about you and me just having a good time together?"

"We can do that somewhere else."

"Please, Hiei, this is my last chance to go to prom," Kurama placed a hand over Hiei's, holding his gaze, "I'd really enjoy if you would come with me."

"No," Hiei merely huffed.

Kurama leaned in closer, scooting along the bench so he was practically pressed up against Hiei's side, "Don't make me beg."

"I think I'd like to see that," Hiei smirked, leaning in to Kurama even closer, but the two were joined by a few of Hiei's friends, and they pulled apart quickly, although Hiei kept a hold of Kurama's hand.

"Yo, Kurama, it's good to see you keeping Hiei company."

Kurama just gave a slightly tight smile. Yusuke had been the one to get him to ask Hiei to the prom, but with Hiei's refusal, he wasn't sure how he felt about it all, "How are your studies going now, Yusuke?"

"Heh? Studies? What studies?"

Keiko looked at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye, "Classes, how are your classes going?"

"I'm going to all of them, I swear!" Yusuke held up his hands in defense.

"How are you doing in them?" Keiko rephrased her question, starting to get annoyed with her dense boyfriend.

"Oh! Oh, I'm doing alright. Not too bad if I do say so myself," he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"One 'B-' does not make you a good student," Keiko informed.

"That's what you think," Yusuke accused.

The brunette looked over her boyfriend as if he were insane, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to," he shrugged before digging into his meal.

Keiko opened her mouth, about to argue, but decided against it, shaking her head, "Okay, sweetie, whatever you say."

"Thank you," he smiled like a little boy, which made Keiko chuckle.

Kurama smiled at the cute couple, Yukina and Kuwabara were sitting on the other side, studying for a science test it looked like. He realized that Hiei was still holding his hand, and looked at the shorter teenager with a soft smile, Hiei only looked away, a glimpse of a blush on his cheeks. Squeezing Hiei's hand, Kurama pulled his attention.

"Hn?"

"You have a football game this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, it's at another school, though."

"Tell me when and where. I'd like to go. I've never seen you in an away game."

"Sure," he gave a slight smile before taking his hand back to eat finish his lunch. He had learned that Kurama liked to watch the practices, but was Kurama ever watching him?

"Kurama, could you help us with this problem?"

"Of course," Kurama turned to help Yukina and Kuwabara with a few of the math formulas.

* * *

Saturday was cold and dry, so the crowds were pretty slim on the bleachers, neither team had too many fans willing to bear the nipping wind to cheer for them.

"Hiei!!!" Kurama called out loudly, tightly wrapped in his coat and scarf, "Go! Come on!"

"I didn't take you to get so excited over a football game," Yukina giggled as her friend settled back down on the bleachers next to her.

"I'm usually in the library when I watch these games, so I don't get to really yell. It's very different from watching silently behind glass," he laughed, very excited.

"You're not really a football fan, are you?"

"N-no, not really," he felt embarrassed for some resaon, "How can you tell?"

"Well, you keep cheering on my brother when Yusuke's the one with the ball," she laughed.

"Oh... I didn't even realize," Kurama laughed whole heartedly.

"You really like my brother, don't you."

"I suppose I do... although I don't think that I'm the only one," Kurama glanced over at the redheaded girl who was completely focused Hiei as well.

"Don't mind Mukuro, she's had an eye on Hiei for quite a while, but Hiei has no interest in her."

"What kind of girls does your brother usually go for?"

Large ruby eyes so much like her brother's just blinked at the tall redhead, "Are you really asking me that?"

"I'm sorry, I just can never bring myself to ask Hiei."

Yukina laughed again, "Sorry, it's just that, I don't think my brother has ever shown interest in girls, really."

"So, he is gay."

"I didn't say that," she teased.

"Hiei has always been shy around people."

"Pfft, shy? Hiei?" the other girl sitting with them scoffed.

"Keiko," Yukina scolded lightly.

"Hiei just doesn't like people in general," Keiko continued, "I used to think he was the hot, deep and brooding type. He's just a jerk."

"He is not," Yukina pouted.

"You have to admit, he's not particularly social," Kurama shrugged.

"I know," Yukina sighed in defeat.

"But you still like him, huh?" Keiko smirked.

Kurama felt his cheeks begin to burn, but was soon distracted as the game met with a large crash of football players, "Hiei!"

"Kurama," Keiko leaned in, and pointed in another direction, "Hiei's over there, and he's perfectly fine... Also it seems that he can hear you."

Kurama's jaw dropped and he put a hand over his face and sat back down, "I don't think I'll ever be attending a football game again. This is far too embarrassing."

"I think it's cute," Yukina giggled.

"You're so cute, Kurama. You and Hiei make such a sweet couple."

"We're not a couple."

Both girls looked taken aback at the redhead, "Really? You could have fooled me. Don't you like Hiei? I mean, you two were practically all over each other short of straight up making out at Yusuke's party, and even in the lunch room, you two are usually all lovely dovey looking. I just assumed that..."

"I know... I think we're going out, but... it's all too sudden."

"Hiei!" Yukina jumped from the bench as she saw her brother taken out by a particularly burly football player.

Kurama's heart felt like it had stopped for a moment as he looked up to the man who had to be twice Kuwabara's size slowly getting off of the much shorter teen, who was obviously having trouble sitting up from the ground.

A foul was called on the large player and Hiei was helped off the field. Kurama ran down as close as he could to Hiei, leaning over the bar, "Hiei!"

"He'll be fine, Kurama," Yusuke approached the frantic redhead, "Hiei's taken worse hits."

"Yes, well I wasn't there to see any of those," Kurama reasoned, looking over the shorter teenager craddling his arm.

Yusuke laughed at his friend, "You're too funny, Kurama. Keiko doesn't even blink when I get hurt anymore."

"Yeah, I'm also used to your carelessness," the brunette huffed, coming down the stairs, "What happened?"

"He just sprained his wrist again, I'm sure."

"If you say so," Kurama muttered, not taking his eyes off Hiei.

"Yo! Hiei, will you wave at Kurama and let him know you're fine?" Yusuke yelled back at the quarterback.

With his left hand still held close to his chest, Hiei waved with his right hand. It didn't do too much to settle Kurama's nerves, but the redhead let it go for now, nodding at Hiei before returning to where they had been seated on the bench. He watched the rest of the game, but he wasn't as into the game with Hiei out of it.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt end, the next chapter may take a little while longer than I want, I didn't like the ending of this chapter and rewrote the second half over the last few days, so now I have to change a lot of the next chapter before I can even continue. Please be patient with me. Thank you all so much for continuing to read this story!


	9. Part of the Family, sort of

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M, for some advanced themes...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the story is starting to come together in my head, so I'm really pleased, but this is a bit of a fluffy filler. Unfortunately my time to actually write anything has decreased greatly, so sorry for the long wait, and it might be a while for the next chapter, too, but I will hopefully find more time to write with winter break coming up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Part of the Family, sort of  
**

* * *

The spiky haired football player was very annoyed on his way to school the Monday morning after the game. Once he was taken off the field, the other team managed to score twice, putting them in the lead just before time ran out. The quarterback was cursing at his fill in the entire time, not pleased at all with the second string's capabilities. Kurama had walked him home, but the redhead had been fussing over him the entire time.

"Morning, Hiei," Kurama smiled as the shorter teen opened the door in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it'd be nice to walk you to school today."

"You're here to check on my wrist, aren't you?" Hiei accused, glaring at the tall redhead.

Giving a small nervous chuckle, Kurama shrugged, "Maybe just a little."

Hiei rolled his eyes, he wasn't used to having someone care so much about him, and it was making him a little uneasy, "Let me go get my stuff, and we can go."

Hiei sighed again, pulling away from the redhead who was trying to take his bag away from him again, "Really, I'm fine, Kurama."

"Just let me help you with your bag," he insisted still holding one strap of the bag.

"I think I can handle it," Hiei was practically growling at the redhead.

"I'm not offering to carry you or anything, just trying to help."

"I'm perfectly capable. My wrist wasn't even sprained, it's barely bruised, and it's already been two days since the game. I'm fine."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't need help. Besides, the last time you 'helped' me, you fixed my pants in the library."

Kurama chuckled softly, "To think that was only a little over a month ago."

"Hn," Hiei shook his head, it had been a very fast relationship. They had started talking and barely a week later they were making out in the park, and trying to figure out if they were dating or just friends with benefits. They came up to the front of school, and Kurama knew enough to stop pushing to carry Hiei's bag, "There's another game this Saturday, if you think you can handle seeing me in another game."

"I'd love to, but I have to catch up on my homework. I've been spending too much time with you, and letting my homework start to slip."

"Mr. Perfect falling behind?" Hiei huffed, "That's a laugh."

"Will you stop calling me that, already?" Kurama chuckled, pushing Hiei lightly.

"Go out with me," Hiei blurted so suddenly that neither knew what to really make of it.

After an awkward pause between them, Kurama nodded, "O-okay, yeah. After I get through with all my work, okay?"

Hiei nodded, fighting to keep his jaw from dropping, he hadn't meant to ask so suddenly, but it worked, "Just let me know."

* * *

After a week of finally being able to get through all of his projects and tests, Kurama was able to sit back and breathe a little when Hiei invited him to his house for dinner on Friday. They decided that this would not be the 'date' they had been planning to go on to keep things from being strange at dinner, but no one was at the house when they arrived and the two quickly made their way up to Hiei's room.

The redhead moaned into the hot mouth that was forcing his open, coaxing his tongue to come out and play. Hiei was too good at kissing. A rough hand made its way into the crimson locks, pulling him down closer as he was pressed against the door.

"Mm, Hiei," the redhead moaned as the shorter teen began to work at his neck, nipping and sucking as he opened the front of Kurama's shirt, "Hiei, hang on... I'm not sure..."

"Hn," the quarterback left Kurama's shirt half opened, but moved to wrap his arms about Kurama's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

"I take it that you missed me?" Kurama tried to regulate his breathing.

"Maybe," Hiei smirked, leaving scattered kisses along Kurama's jaw and neck.

"I missed you, too," the redhead brushed the back of his fingers against Hiei's cheek.

Hiei took the hand and kissed the fingers gently, "Kurama..."

"Hm?"

"Y-you need to know..." he trailed off, looking away from the redhead.

"What is it?"

"I...I want you," he felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"You had better, or I'm not sure why we're making out," Kurama chuckled.

"No," Hiei gritted his teeth, pressing harder into the redhead, "I _want_ you."

"Oh," the taller teenager flushed, "Um... I'm sorry, Hiei, I'm not ready for... that..."

"We don't have to go all the way, but... I would like to take this this to the next level."

Emerald eyes were wide, "H-how?" He hadn't really thought about this part, what did 'next level' entail?

"Will you let me?" Hiei offered, his hands running up and down Kurama's chest, "Just tell me to stop and I'll stop, okay?"

Kurama felt his face begin to burn, "What about your aunt and sister?"

"It's okay, Aunt Rui is out for the weekend, and Yukina's with Keiko and the others for the night. It's just you and me here," he reached up to playfully taste the redhead's lips, pulling Kurama closer to the bed and lowering him down slowly.

"How convenient that you invite me over for dinner with your family when your family is out," Kurama chuckled, stroking the dark, spiky hair.

Hiei smirked, looking down at Kurama, returning the gesture with his hands buried in the red mane,

"You don't have to do anything, Kurama."

The redhead blushed as Hiei knelt between his legs, pressing a hand to his arousal. Gasping softly, his eyes fluttered softly, watching Hiei through half lidded emerald eyes. Despite their heavy make out sessions, both had kept their hands above the hips. This was very new, and very hot.

"Calm down," Hiei chuckled, noticing the tense muscles, moving his hand up to safer territory, he stroked the lightly chiseled abs, kissing the warm flesh.

"H-Hiei," he moaned softly, falling back onto his elbows as Hiei's hand returned to the hardening member, opening the front of his pants.

"How's that, Kurama? Do you want me to stop?"

The redhead shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. He was so embarrassed, it was almost like his imagination, only Hiei as far more gentle than he was expecting.

Hiei smirked as he pulled the hardening member from its confines, touching Kurama more intimately than he had ever done so before.

Shivers went through Kurama's body as he felt Hiei's warmth in new places, places that no one had ever been before. The new sensation had him moaning and rocking into Hiei's hand, but pulled back with a gasp as he realized what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Hiei sat up on the bed, pressing against Kurama still, but keeping his hands above the waist.

"S-sorry, it's just... new."

"If you want to stop, it's fine," Hiei's intense and hungry stare was also loving and wanting.

"N-no," he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again, "just... slow down, please?"

"Hn," Hiei leaned in, starting with Kurama's lips, kissing him gently, but they both froze when they heard the front door open and shut.

"Hello? Hiei, are you home?"

Hiei cursed himself silently as he got up, Kurama scrambled to straighten his clothing and hair, "Yukina? I thought you were staying over at Keiko's tonight."

"That's tomorrow. What do you want for dinner?" she ascended the stairs to the door of Hiei's room.

"Kurama's over, we were just going to order something."

"Oh, Kurama?" she paused, obviously realizing that she had interrupted something, "I'm sorry, um, maybe Kazuma and I can go do something tonight."

"It's alright," Kurama laughed at the flush expression on the shorter girl, "Did you want Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," Yukina smiled at her brother's boyfriend, and then turned to her twin, "The usual?"

"Hn," Hiei nodded, "Do you want any kind in particular?"

"I'll eat whatever you guys get."

"I'll go order, then," the girl nodded and headed back down the stairs.

"So..." Kurama turned to Hiei, "what do we do now?"

Hiei smirked, lightly pushing Kurama back towards the bed, "We can see how quiet you can keep."

"Not funny," Kurama pointed at Hiei in warning to keep his distance.

Hiei chuckled, "Want to watch something?"

"Sure, television or a movie?"

"You can go through my DVDs if you want," he noddded to a rather small collection.

"You have five DVDs?"

"I don't really watch t.v. all that much."

"'Equilibrium' is a good one," Kurama picked up one of the cases.

"Hn," Hiei nodded, and put the DVD in, they sat on the floor just in front of the television, Kurama leaning back against Hiei's chest. It wasn't too long before the redhead fell asleep against his boyfriend

* * *

"Kurama," Hiei whispered huskily into the redhead's ear, "It's time to wake up, the pizza's here."

"Mm, good, I'm really hungry."

"I noticed, you started drooling on my shirt."

"Oh, no, I didn't," Kurama groaned as he sat up from Hiei's chest, wiping at his mouth, noticing the small wet mark on Hiei's shirt, "sorry."

"It's okay," Hiei laughed as he stood up and offered a hand to the sleepy redhead, "It's not like I haven't had your saliva before. Come on."

"Mm," Kurama mumbled as he accepted Hiei's help, barely opening his eyes.

Meeting Yukina in the kitchen, she was opening two pizza boxes.

There were only three of them, so he wasn't sure why there were two pizzas.

"This one's meat lovers and this one's vegetarian," Yukina offered the guest.

"Are you a vegetarian?" he asked Yukina.

"Hm? No, the meat lover is for me, Hiei is the one that prefers vegetables."

Kurama sat up a little straighter, and turned to Hiei, "Are you a vegetarian?"

"No, I just prefer vegetables. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just find it strange that I realized that I don't know what you like to eat," Kurama shook his head, taking a slice from each pizza.

"We don't really eat out, too often, so that's not a surprise. You usually just see me eating fries."

"Yes, and now I see you eating pizza. Shouldn't you be eating a bit healthier?"

Hiei just shrugged it off, and the two went back to Hiei's room to finish the movie as they ate.

Once Kurama finished, Hiei was on top of him once again.

"Hang on, Hiei, I'm still digesting," he laughed, trying to hold his boyfriend at arm's length, "Why don't we just talk for a while?"

"Talk?" Hiei raised a brow at the suggestion. He feared talking to Kurama, what if they learned that they had nothing in common? Kurama was smart, and Hiei... he just wasn't.

"Is talking to me that frightening a thought?" Kurama laughed nervously, but started to feel a little offended when Hiei just looked away, not sure what to say to him, "Why did you like me to begin with? Is it just because I'm pretty?"

"Well... that's what caught my attention at first..." Hiei muttered, "You were the first one to talk to me and actually welcome me to the school..."

"I was? I didn't realize that."

"You're really nice... I couldn't bring myself to talk to you after that, though... but I heard about you every day. I learned more and more about how perfect you are, and how your relationship with Maya was perfect, and how your future is going to be perfect."

"You're the one who started that nickname, aren't you?" Kurama was wide eyed, his jaw dropped.

"Maybe. It was an accident. There's a reason I don't drink too much anymore. I tend to have a very lose tongue."

"Hm," Kurama glowered, "I just realized that I was bestowed with that nickname almost a month after meeting you."

"Word travels fast," Hiei shrugged, "Can we make out now?"

"Is talking with me that terrible?"

"No, but... I... why don't I go get us some dessert," he offered, standing up quickly, not quite meeting Kurama's eye, and left.

Not quite sure what to make of Hiei's sudden shyness, Kurama sat up on the edge of Hiei's bed, and took a look around the decently sized room. It was a lot neater than Kurama had been expecting of a football player. Maybe Yukina cleaned his room for him, then again he hadn't expected Hiei to like vegetables and Yukina to prefer meat. He wondered what else he didn't know about the older teenager.

Continuing his examination of the room, Kurama's eyes fell on a familiar spiral, it was the sketchbook he had seen Hiei shoving into his bookbag every now and then. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kurama glanced at the door as he quickly snatched up the book to flip through it.

* * *

~TBC~

Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Hopefully it won't be too long before I can get the next one up. I'm sure that there are issues with this chapter, I'll find time to fix them soon, hopefully.


	10. The Artist's Touch

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M, for some advanced themes...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been able to bring myself to sit down and write as much as I used to. I hope you all like the chapter, please feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you very much for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Artist's Touch  
**

* * *

Continuing his examination of the room, Kurama's eyes fell on a familiar spiral, it was the sketchbook he had seen Hiei shoving into his bookbag every now and then. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kurama glanced at the door as he quickly snatched up the book to flip through it.

Glancing at the door, not sure when Hiei would be coming back in, Kurama opened the book, it was indeed a sketchbook. The first few pages were mostly of landscape, some were crossed out, looking a little odd, but there were. They were rather impressive, actually. Later in the book were some animals, dogs and tigers and lions. They were shaded nicely, almost giving them life. After a few drawings of dragons, Kurama found the first person, many of the next pages were devoted to this girl, most of her back, but closer to the end, she seemed to turn around, and there were more frontal sketches, but the face never seemed to be in full view.

"Wow," Kurama muttered, but felt a slight twinge of jealousy. That's right, he still wasn't sure if Hiei was really straight or gay. Who is she?

Hiei came back to find the redhead completely enthralled by his sketchbook, "You're not supposed to see that."

Kurama was surprised to find the book swiftly replaced with a bowl of ice cream, "I didn't know you were so good. You have real talent, have you thought about going to an art school?"

"It's just a hobby, it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life," he shoved the sketchbook under the bed.

"She's very pretty."

"She who?"

Kurama's brows furrowed in annoyance, there was no need for Hiei to lie about anything, "The girl in your drawings, of course. Who is she?"

Hiei's face turned a little red as he realized what Kurama was talking about, "Oh, that's... that's not a girl."

Now Kurama was really angry, if Hiei was interested in another guy, why was he asking him out?

Shaking his head at Kurama's annoyed expression, he pulled the sketchbook out again and flipped it to the last page. The beauty looked up at the artist with large eyes just under thick bangs. Turning it around, Hiei displayed his art to the muse.

"I don't get it," Kurama shook his head, getting really annoyed at whoever it was that held Hiei's attention so aptly, "Who am I looking at?"

"Who do you think?" he shoved it at the redhead a little more roughly. He wasn't sure how Kurama didn't recognize himself, "It's you, you idiot."

"Really? This is me?" his eyes went wide with surprise as he looked back down at the drawing. It took him a moment, and his cheeks started to burn, "Y-you really see me like this?"

"...Maybe? Is it really that bad?"

"I's just that... the drawing is so... pretty."

"But you are pretty," Hiei clapped his hand over his mouth, wide eyed.

"Why, Hiei, was that a compliment?" he fluttered his lashes a little to embarrass his boyfriend.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were complaining that I only liked you because of your looks," he huffed, looking away from the beautiful redhead, red flourishing on his cheeks.

"It's still nice to hear if I look nice, though," Kurama shrugged, looking over the drawing once again, "Hiei, these are really fantastic drawings, though. You have a lot of talent."

"I bet you're glad that you didn't break my arm."

"Break your arm?"

"When you first started to tutor me, you threatened to break my arm so I would study."

"Oh, my," Kurama put a hand to his mouth, "I had forgotten about that."

"Hn, I can never forget it, I had to hide my erection from you when you were straddling me."

Kurama laughed, "You're just always horny, aren't you."

"Only when you're around," he settled on Kurama's lap, still holding his own bowl of ice cream.

"I'm not sure if that was cheesier or creepier."

"Depends," Hiei shrugged, putting both of their desserts aside so he could pay full attention to the redhead.

"On what?" he was fighting back his chuckles.

"Would you still let me do you?"

Kurama's jaw dropped, "Not with your sister in the doorway."

"Yukina!" he turned around to see his sister reaching for the doorknob, "Sorry, I was just closing the door for you. Please... continue."

"Ugh," Hiei burried his face into Kurama's chest, "This is not going at all how I planned."

"You actually planned this?"

"Obviously not well," he murmured into Kurama's chest.

"We haven't even had our first official date, yet," Kurama cuddled Hiei to his chest, but scolded gently, "I think you're trying to speed this relationship along a little faster than I would like."

"I'm a teenage boy, Kurama, what do you want from me?"

"And what exactly am I?"

"Mr. Perfect," Hiei huffed without a second thought.

"And that means I don't have hormones?"

"No, it means that you're so perfect you can control your hormones."

"Yes, that's exactly why I spend most of my nights in bed getting off to the thought of you?"

Hiei gave a low groan deep in his throat, as he moved against Kurama, "Are you trying to keep me from jumping you with that statement or are you actually a terrible tease?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "There's something I've never been called."

"It's very cruel to be a tease," Hiei noted, climbing up the taller man's body so he was straddling Kurama's waist.

"Oh, really, is it?" he feigned ignorance.

"Kurama," the quarterback leaned in, their noses almost touching, "Let me get you off."

"What?" the redhead swallowed heavily.

"I told you, Kurama, I want you."

"But... your sister..."

"She's going to think we did something whether we do anything or not," Hiei shrugged, already opening Kurama's shirt once again, "Just try to keep quiet."

Kurama's breathing hitched as Hiei pushed him down once again, opening the redhead's shirt and stroked the strong muscles.

Looking nervous, Hiei glanced up at Kurama, "J-just tell me if you want me to stop."

The redhead smiled softly stroking Hiei's cheek, "Go ahead."

Starting with his lips, Hiei made his way down the redhead's body. He smirked at the small twitches he felt when Kurama couldn't keep still. Lightly brushing his roungh fingers against sensitive skin, he heard the soft gasps. Opening the front of Kurama's pants, Hiei pulled out the hardening member, pumping him gently, "W-wait!"

Hiei looked up at the tall redhead, who was now sitting up, breathing heavily, "Sorry, too fast."

"S...sorry," his face was a bright red, "I... I was already..."

Realizing what the problem had been, Hiei smirked, "So you like it so far?"

Kurama bit his lip, not meeting Hiei's eyes, he nodded.

"It's okay," Hiei sat up again so he was able to kiss his boyfriend, pushing him back down, they just laid in the bed, making out for a while before Hiei's hand made it's way down to Kurama's erection. Keeping him distracted with kisses, the quarterback stroked the member gently, applying no pressure.

Kurama moaned into the softly, gripping tightly at Hiei's shirt. Pulling away from the kiss suddenly, Hiei looked on in surprise as the redhead pulled at the bottom hem of Hiei's shirt.

Sitting back a little Hiei let his love pull off his shirt before continuing the kiss while his hand became braver with Kurama's member, applying more pressure.

"Hiei," Kurama groaned against Hiei's lips, his hands making their way over Hiei's chest and abs.

The quarterback smirked, this was going better than he had expected. When Kurama's arms went about his neck, pulling him in for a hungry kiss, the two laid back down and Hiei moved down to kiss and suck at Kurama's nipples before nipping at the lightly sculpted abs.

"Mngh!" Kurama brought his hand up to his mouth to try to muffle any sounds.

"Try to keep your voice down," Hiei whispered huskily as he licked at the member.

"N!" he was biting on his lower lip as he looked about the bed and grabbed at Hiei's pillow, using it to muffle his screams, he found that he was having trouble keeping still.

* * *

Hiei watched as Kurama finished putting his clothes back on, "You don't have to go."

"I do if I want us to not go any further," Kurama turned with a slight grin.

"You're beautiful when you cum," he smirked.

"How would you know? I couldn't even take pillow away from my face."

"It was cute."

"Beautiful, cute. These are terms you use on a woman," the redhead pouted, sitting back on the bed.

"Sorry, but you are beautiful and cute."

"Thank you... I think," he smiled, looking over his boyfriend, "Oh..."

"Hm?" he followed Kurama's sight to his crotch.

"Uh- I- I can help you with that."

Hiei gave Kurama one of his rare sweet smiles, "That's okay, I'll be fine."

"No really," he started to reach for him, but Hiei grabbed at the other's wrists.

"Don't force yourself," he assured.

Kurama blushed, one side of him was really afraid to mess up, but the other side wanted to keep touching Hiei.

"I'll show you out."

Kurama just nodded, following after Hiei, "When should we have our first date?"

"With the way this ended, we might as well consider this our first date or else we might be pegged as sluts."

The redhead chuckled as he finished putting on his shoes, he leaned over to kiss Hiei on the lips, "In that case, this was a great date."

Hiei smirked, "A very great one."

"I'll see you at school, and don't think I'm going to let up on the prom thing," he warned before leaving.

"Damn," Hiei groaned to himself as he made his way to the bathroom for a long cold shower.

* * *

~TBC~


	11. Belonging

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M, for some advanced themes...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

A/N: Yeesh, almost 10 months since I've updated, sorry. Hopefully I can get this story done over my break! Probably just one more chapter after this.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Belonging  


* * *

**Hiei pulled his jacket tighter about his body, despite it being mid spring, the chilly wind was getting stronger as he made his way to school. Of course this didn't deter his smoking to try and calm his nerves. Thoughts were buzzing through his head about the step he had taken with Kurama. He couldn't help feeling nervous seeing Kurama for the first time since he had… He shouldn't have pressured Kurama like that. Although he was popular, Kurama could be really shy, or might think that he took advantage of him. Damn, he'd never forgive himself if Kurama thought that. What if Kurama hated him for not stopping when he had first asked to stop? Hiei was aware that Kurama had never done anything so... vulgar, in fact, he was pretty sure that Kurama He was so lost in his fears that he didn't hear the taller teen coming up behind him.

"Hey, hot stuff," Kurama's voice called to the shorter teen he now had wrapped in his arms as he smoothly took the cigarette from the gloved hand and crushed it under his foot.

Relief filled him as he turned to look into those welcoming arms, Hiei turned to meet playful emerald eyes.

"Are you alright? You look a bit worried," the redhead rubbed Hiei's shoulders, enticing him to relax.

"I wanted… about the other night…I think…"

"We went a little too fast… yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but… I don't regret it," he assured, "we're not doing that again for awhile though."

"Even if we go to prom?"

Kurama smirked, "Mmm, we'll see, does that mean we're going?"

Hiei sighed, "Yeah, fine, I'll go."

"Great," he leaned into kiss Hiei on the lips, "We'll have fun, you'll see."

His eyes narrowed as he looked over the taller teen, "You already have the tickets, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, I do."

Ruby eyes glared up at the taller teen, "I hate you."

"I'm sure you do, sweetie," he kissed him again.

"Don't call me that."

"It's either 'sweetie' or 'baby'," Kurama offered.

"Why are those the only two choices?"

"Because those are the choices," he stated, obviously trying to annoy his boyfriend. Although there were no signs of it on his face, Kuramas emerald eyes twinkled with mischief.

Hiei raised a brow, but when the redhead showed no signs of backing down, "Sweetie it is…" He had learned that Kurama was just as stubborn as him, and could be even more so sometimes.

"Great," Kurama smiled victoriously, "Come on or you'll be late for class."

"Wouldn't you be late, too?"

"Maybe, but who do you think would get in trouble?"

"Look, Mr. Perfect," Hiei started, but was cut off with Kurama pulling him towards the front doors. With a sigh, Hiei fell silent, and allowed the redhead to lead him to the front doors of their school.

Before he let the shorter teen go to his own class, Kurama announced, "Oh, we're going to the carnival on Friday after your practice with everyone."

"Why?"

"It's my birthday," he smiled sweetly.

* * *

Looking about, the shortest male of the group wasn't really sure how to feel. On one hand, he hated going out and going to carnivals was not one of those things that he liked to do, but when he saw the smile on Kurama's face as he chatted with their friends as they made their way about, playing games and going on rides. Although, he thought it would be better if it were just him and Kurama, he loved that smile on the other's face.

"Alright everyone! Time for the Ferris wheel!" Yusuke called out, leading the small group toward the tall ride.

Taking up Hiei's hand, Kurama lined up behind Yusuke and Keiko with Kuwabara and Yukina right behind them.

When they were secured on the ride, they were sent up and around.

"Finally," Hiei sighed.

"It hasn't been that bad. You have to admit this has been a fun evening."

"I don't have to admit anything."

"Woo! I'm king of the world!" they heard Yusuke shout as they reached the peak of the ride.

"Hn," Hiei shook his head, and reached into his pocket to pull out a box.

"Ah, so that was a box in your pocket, and here I just thought you were happy to see me."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei shoved the box into Kurama's hands, "Happy birthday."

Opening the top, Kurama looked at it in surprise, "Wow, that's gorgeous, Hiei, but this must have been expensive."

"It's fine. Just put it on."

Lifting the silver chain, Kurama pulled out a deep red pendent set with silver. It was simple, but beautifully made, and just masculine enough for Kurama to be able to wear it. Handing the necklace to Hiei, he lifted his hair and turned as much as he could while secured in the seat.

Securing the necklace, Hiei looked over the necklace sitting on Kurama's chest, "Perfect."

The redhead smiled softly, playing with the pendant, twirling it between his long, pale fingers, "Will you look at this sky? I've never seen it so clear."

"Hn," he felt Kurama slip his hand into his, he smiled softly. He didn't really care about the sky. He couldn't think about too much other than his love enjoying his company. They were away from the two loud idiots for awhile, and able to just be alone. The redhead leaned against him a bit more before he had to pull back as they reached the end of their ride.

* * *

Hiei looked over the team around him, this was their last after game party. He wasn't really sure how there were so many people. Kurama had disappeared with Keiko and Yukina to talk about something twenty minutes ago, saying they'd be back in a few minutes.

Another redhead came up to the shorter teen, "That was a good game today."

"Not good enough," Hiei huffed, they were officially out of the game now.

"You played wonderfully, at least," the girl cooed.

"Hn," he shrugged, looking about for Kurama again. He was very annoyed with what he saw. The redhead was standing before a tall pale young man who was playing with crimson strands. He was giving the taller man a polite smile, but that smile was always misconstrued, and Hiei really didn't like someone touching what was his. Not even realizing that Mukuro was still talking to him, he made his way to the opposite side of the room.

"Ah, Hiei," Kurama turned to the quarter back with his usual smile and handed the other a glass of punch, "Here, I was getting you some punch when Karasu asked me about my hair."

"Yes, you have such wonderful hair, but it doesn't look like you take particularly good care of it," he repeated, still playing with the tips of the red hair.

"That's enough," Hiei growled, glaring at the hand daring to touch Kurama.

The redhead continued to smile as if nothing were wrong.

"I was just talking to him about his hair," the taller man found it funny that the quarterback was now standing between them.

"Don't touch him."

"Ah, you're jealous, how cute," Karasu sneered, before turning to Kurama, "See, he treats you like property."

"And as you said, it's cute," the redhead smiled, taking a sip from his punch, carefully watching the taller man over the rim of his glass, calculating the taller man's moves, "Please, do as he says."

Happy to hear Kurama's approval of his actions, Hiei smirked up at the much taller teen, and took Kurama by the hand to lead him to the other side of the room where their friends were gathered around. Leaving the tall teen behind. Although he had obviously lost the battle, the young man didn't seem particularly offended that he had just been left behind and completely dismissed. He quickly faded in with the crowd, though.

"What did you have to talk about with Keiko and my sister?"

"Personal matters," he assured, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Did you guys talk about sex?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "No, Hiei, we were talking about the prom."

"Hn, I only agreed to go to the prom because of sex."

"You're such a noble creature, Hiei."

"At least I'm honest."

"Yes, only if you actually open your mouth to actually speak to people."

Hiei just shrugged, "I don't think everyone is worth talking to."

"I know," Kurama shook his head, "but you could at least talk to your own friends a bit more."

* * *

After the party, not wanting to take the bus home so late, they agreed to have Hiei follow Kurama home, and the two fell into the redhead's neat and tidy small bed, their lips interlocked. The football player was surprised when the redhead had him with his back pressed into the bed. Passion fogged his mind. It had been two weeks since Hiei had feared that he had pushed Kurama too far, and the two mutually agreed to slow down. However, neither trusted themselves to keep things from getting out of hand, and made the unspoken decision to keep to merely holding hands and quick kisses. Two weeks worth of wanting had mounted to a need for some release, and the two were now interested in quenching some of that passion.

"Kurama," Hiei groaned as the redhead left kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Hm?" the redhead purred, enjoying the sound of Hiei nearly begging with want.

When the shorter teen remained silent, the redhead slowed to a stop, and moved to look over his boyfriend, "What is it, Hiei?"

Ruby eyes looked up through half lidded eyes, "Keep going."

The redhead smirked, "Is that what you want?"

Hiei groaned again, "What do you think?"

"I guess we can stop now if that's really what you want," he sat up, a teasing look of innocence on his face.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," he laid out over Hiei once again, capturing the other's lips in quick tender kisses, "You love me. Admit it."

"Hn, never," he huffed, now annoyed with Kurama's game.

"Say it," Kurama teased, slipping one hand under the other's shirt, "You love me."

Hiei just huffed, turning them about so he could pin the redhead to the bed, catching the soft full lips in a harsh kiss.

Kurama was panting breathlessly when he felt Hiei's hot breath against his neck.

"I love you."

Kurama gasped softly, staring up at his boyfriend now looking down over him. He hadn't expected Hiei to actually admit to it, and rather easily, too.

Not sure what to make of the surprise, Hiei moved to get off the bed, but Kurama was quick, grabbing at his wrist, and pulled him back.

"Hn?"

The redhead just smiled sweetly as he stood to kiss Hiei on the lips, pulling him back to the bed, and pushing him gently so they were back where they started, with Kurama nipping at his jaw. After a few moments of building up his confidence, Kurama did the same as Hiei, "I love you, too."

Hiei's fists tightened in Kurama's shirt where he was clinging to his boyfriend. He pulled the other into a strong hug, as if afraid the other was going to fade away.

"Hiei… Hiei, sweetie… I can't breathe…" he tapped at the other's shoulder, but the other seemed lost in the moment, making Kurama chuckle softly, stroking the dark hair. When a few minutes had passed, and there was no sign of Hiei moving, the redhead pat the other's head, "Does this mean we aren't have sex tonight?"

Hiei froze up instantly, but didn't move for a moment, obviously contemplating how to answer.

Kurama gave an emphatic sigh, "I guess I'm not getting laid tonight."

The football player growled, and moved to pin the redhead to the bed, but when he looked over the taller teen, he smiled softly, "No, not tonight."

The redhead was surprised as the football player laid back over him, taking up his hand and intertwining their fingers, "Really?"

"Hn. Need to have something to look forward to at that damned prom."

The redhead sighed, he was kind of looking forward to having sex, but maybe they didn't need to taint their first time saying 'I love you' with their first time having sex.

"Besides," Hiei smirked, kissing Kurama's neck, "I want to make you scream."

Laughing, the taller teen responded, "I hate you."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry about such a long wait, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	12. The Prom

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

A/N: We finally come to the end of the story! It's been a while since I actually finished a series. So, I hope you have all enjoyed the ride!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Prom  


* * *

**

The hot sun glared down on the young man as he made his way to what he was sure would be the most embarrassing moment of his life. Looking about with a glare so cold that even the unseasonably hot May weather could melt, Hiei grit his teeth in the final moments of approaching the door.

"Welcome," an elderly man well dressed in a suit greeted the shorter young man, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Looking about the store, there was no sign of Kurama, "I need to buy a suit... for prom."

"Alright, what kind of suit would you be looking for? Are you going with a date?"

"...Any kind. Yes," he answered in order and as short and simple as possible.

"Do you know what color her dress is?"

"No."

"I'm wearing a black tux with a forest green vest and tie."

The elderly man continued to smile, "Ah, Shuuichi, this is that Hiei you were talking about?"

"Yes, Uncle Taka," the redhead nodded.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Hiei, this is my uncle on my father's side. Taka Minamino."

"It's nice to meet you, Hiei. Little Shuuichi has told me so much about you."

"Uncle Taka, I'm not really that little anymore," he looked down on the older man.

"No, you've really out grown your old uncle, haven't you," he laughed, slapping a hand on teen's back playfully, "So, are you looking to match?"

"Ah, no, I was thinking just a black tux for him. Maybe with some red accents?"

"A red tie and pocket square?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Do you have anything like that?"

"Of course, I'll find you a suit of pure gold if my favorite nephew asked for it."

"Unlce Taka, I'm your only nephew," he smiled.

"That doesn't mean you have to be my favorite. You could easily be the nephew that I hate the most," he shrugged before going through the store with the two young men following after him.

* * *

School was coming to an end, and Hiei was not pleased with the way things were going...

"What do you think about this place?" the tall carrot top pointed at another ad in the magazine he was looking over with the petite girl.

The young woman leaned over the kitchen table a bit more, "Yes, that looks very nice. It's very close to campus. It's a little small, but that's a nice price."

Hiei rolled his eyes. In the end, Yukina decided to go to a different school in another city, where Kuwabara was also attending school. He couldn't blame her, really, the school was known for its nursing school. Leaving the two to discus their living arrangements, Hiei went into the next room, looking over the tux he had gotten from Kurama's uncle. Running a hand over the rather stiff fabric, Hiei didn't hear the other person enter his room until he felt arms around his waist.

"You're lucky I recognize your cologne," he merely huffed, letting the redhead pull him closer to his chest.

"I know," he leaned over to kiss the side of Hiei's neck, "Did you do what I asked you to?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "and as I told you before, I don't care. Just pick a place."

"It's not just any place, Hiei. It's where we'll be living while we're in college."

"As long as we have a sturdy bed, I don't care."

"I think we'll need more than a sturdy bed," the redhead purred teasingly.

"Like sound proof walls?"

"I was thinking a sturdy couch, a sturdy table, and a nicely sized bathtub."

Hiei smirked, "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not recently enough for my tastes," he winked as Hiei moved him against the wall, pinning him in place.

* * *

It was the night of prom and Kurama smiled as Hiei exited the limo to greet his date in the doorway, followed by the rest of their friends. He hadn't really wanted to get a limo, but the girls had convinced their boyfriends to go for it, and wanted Hiei and Kurama to join them.

"Don't you all look amazing?" Mrs. Minamino greeted the group, camera already in hand.

After the obligatory pictures they all piled into the limo and made their way to the hall.

The large hall was decorated with silvers and golds, disco ball hung over the designated dance area, with white cloth clad tables surrounding the area. Their classmates were already crowding around different tables. Hiei groaned in annoyance, this wasn't going to end well. The group managed to find one of the last empty tables to sit around.

The evening was fun, but rather unmemorable, as Hiei knew where they would be going after the evening was over. Although, he had liked the rather frightened look on Kurama's face as he was called up as prom king, and forced to dance with the prom queen, his ex-girlfriend. After a dance with his sister, Hiei was pulled away to get a picture with Kurama by the professional photographer.

When they all sat down to eat, Hiei felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as the redhead was innocently running his hand up and down his thigh.

* * *

It was almost 11, and the two boys stood in the hotel room awkwardly looking about the room barely managing to glance at one another.

"I... I don't know if this is going to work," Kurama blurted.

"What do you mean?" Hiei growled, almost expecting Kurama to turn tail and run.

"I think we need to be more than two feet from the doorway," he swallowed hard, and took a step more into the middle of the room, and turned to Hiei, offering his hand.

The shorter young man huffed, giving into the taller youth's request, and was pulled into those long arms. After a brief kiss, they pulled apart, "...Can we turn the radio or the T.V. on or something?"

"You don't like the silence?"

"No, I can hear Yusuke through the hall..."

"Ah," Kurama nodded, and moved toward the television, "I think we need to relax anyway. We might have psyched ourselves out for tonight..."

Laying in bed together, they found an old movie to watch. It wasn't long before they had fallen asleep.

* * *

Emerald eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but he had only slept for an hour or two. Somewhat disappointed that they hadn't had sex yet, Kurama turned to his boyfriend. Running a finger over Hiei's high cheek bones, Kurama smiled to himself as he leaned down to capture those lightly parted lips in a tender kiss.

Looking down into those crimson eyes began to open, and the deep voice grumbled out, "Kurama? What time is it?"

"It's one. Are you feeling alright?"

"A little hot," he smirked as he ran a hand up under the button up shirt.

"Mmm," Kurama purred tracing lines over the sleeveless shirt he had stripped down to before getting in bed, "You're already almost down to nothing."

"Maybe you should take it down to nothing," he leaned back to let Kurama have free reign.

Still in his shirt and pants, the redhead straddled the shorter man, running his hands up and down the firm chest before pushing the shirt up so he could attack Hiei's nipples, surprising the young man who accidentally let a groan escape. Smirking around the kernel of flesh, he ran a hand over the growing arousal.

"Kurama," Hiei groaned, "Where did you...?"

"It's amazing what you can learn from porn," he licked his way down to the band of Hiei's boxers. This is where he froze, however, although he knew what to do, and how to do it. With Hiei's impressive arousal making itself very well known through the thin fabric. Pulling the boxers down and away, he looked over Hiei's girth and length.

"Kurama," Hiei half scolded and half begged.

Taking a deep breath, Kurama leaned in to lick at his lover's arousal. He managed to minimally cringe at the foreign taste, but Hiei obviously noticed as he chuckled at the taller teen settled between his legs.

"What's so funny?" emerald eyes dared the smirked young man.

"Nothing," he ran an encouraging hand through the mass of red, "You're doing well."

"Well? I'm doing well?" he rose to his knees, looking down.

For a moment Hiei was afraid that Kurama was going to leave. He was very pleasantly surprised to see the sexy young man start to undo his shirt very slowly. Although his motions were confident, Hiei caught onto the little gnawing of his bottom lip that was even more of a turn on than the strip tease. Kurama was too sexy for his own good. Laying back on his crossed arms, Hiei watched with a smirk as the taller young man slipped out of his shirt and began unbuttoning his pants, but started to waiver. Afraid the redhead would freeze completely, Hiei rolled over, pushing the beautiful man into the bed. Kissing the long, pale neck, Hiei ran his hands over the lithe body, stroking Kurama's sides. Moving down to the pert nipples, he nipped at one lightly, making the redhead yelp and jump against him.

Hiei chuckled as he sat back, laying on his side next to the taller teen.

Kurama breathed a laugh, "You little demon."

Hiei just smirked as the redhead rolled over him, obviously up for more play. Capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, they moved against one another. Pushing against the other's pants with his feet, Hiei managed to get those blasted pants off so Hiei was rubbing against Kurama's silk boxers.

Their lips met again, tongues colliding with one another as they rolled about the bed, their hands roaming over their lover's body. Sitting back over the redhead, Hiei moved his hands up Kurama's chest, massaging the muscles lightly.

"Hiei?" he questioned the soft look in Hiei's eyes.

"We... never really talked about who would be on top."

Kurama just blinked, "For some reason, I just assumed it would be you..."

Hiei shrugged, "I... I can be... I'm a little curious..."

"Do you want me to be top?"

"A little..."

"You do know that we can always switch, it's not a permanent assignment... Maybe if you teach me..." he trailed off with a smile.

Hiei smirked, kissing the beauty deeply as he slipped Kurama's boxers down, to reveal the hardening member. Stroking the length, he smiled as Kurama bucked into his hand, moaning softly.

"I love your touch."

"I've noticed," the quarterback smirked, as he ran his other hand down the redhead's chest and abs to join the other hand where he leaned down to kiss the very tip of Kurama's arousal, making the redhead moan in his throat.

"Mm," Kurama chewed on his lower lip as he lifted himself to his elbows to watch as Hiei began to take his member into his hot mouth. It wasn't long before that mouth had him on edge, when the football player pulled back, stroking the member slowly, "Hiei?"

Smirking at the look of passion in those emerald eyes, he pulled back to look for his pants, "Wait."

The redhead breathed heavily as he watched the other teen pull a couple things out of his pocket, "Prepared, I see."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you were expecting to be on top?"

"I didn't think you'd want to hurt me either," he settled between Kurama's legs. Opening one small packet he poured out a slippery liquid which he rubbed between his fingers before massaging at the tight entrance as he started running his other hand over the stiff arousal.

The redhead bucked a little into the sudden touches.

Hiei chuckled softly, "You've been playing with yourself, haven't you?"

Kurama went bright red, and looked away, "I... I was curious..."

"So was I," Hiei slipped a finger into the willing entrance. The tight heat he found put him on edge, and Kurama's expression nearly put him over. It was strange to think that the perfect student, valedictorian of their class could make such lewd faces.

"What?" he noticed his lover staring at his face.

"Nothing, you look just look like a virgin on his wedding night."

"I'm a virgin on prom night, which is a far more likely nowadays."

Hiei chuckled low in his throat as he dipped his head down to lick at the arousal before him, slipping another finger into Kurama as gently as he could, slowing when he felt the redhead gasped, straining off the bed a little.

"Oh, Hiei!" he groaned, squirming as Hiei found something in him that made him feel like he was actually going to burn with desire.

Watching the tall lithe figure clutch at the bed and pillow sent a strong sensation over his body. He licked his lips as he managed to get a third finger inside Kurama.

"Haaa," Kurama tried to control his breathing, he was getting so excited, and his body had to be on fire.

Not being able to wait much longer, Hiei removed his fingers, and crawled up Kurama's body, pulling him into a deep kiss as he positioned himself between those long legs, putting the condom on, "Are you alright?"

"No, I... please, Hiei, I need you."

The shorter teen pushed into the tight heat as Kurama wrapped his arms about his lover's neck, pulling him in closer as they became one.

"Oh god, Hiei," the taller teen whimpered, clinging to his boyfriend, his toes curling when Hiei was completely sheathed in him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kurama tried to move, "Please, keep going."

The sex itself was a little awkward for both of them, but just chuckled softly at one another as they tried to find a rhythm together. It wasn't long before Hiei felt like he was about to finish, lifting Kurama's leg higher about his waist, he stroked Kurama harder.

"Ah, Hiei!" Kurama groaned out, his back arching off the bed, tightening around the member filling him, pulling Hiei down into the sweet pleasure with him.

Pulling out as gently as possible, Hiei rid himself of the condom, and cleaned them up a bit before laying out next to his lover, "That was..."

"Interesting," the redhead huffed, still catching his breath, nodding, "I'm exhausted."

"Hn," Hiei just rested his head against the other's chest, wrapping his arms about the slim waist.

"Hey, Hiei," Kurama called out softly just before the football player could fall asleep.

"Hn?" he replied, a little annoyed, he was tired.

"I love you."

Hiei huffed a chuckle, "You, too."

* * *

The End

A short epilogue to come.


	13. Epilogue

**Stereotypes**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry, I've had this written for a while, but more and more things kept popping up... and I'm very, very good at procrastinating, even when it comes to just hitting a few buttons. This is the end to this story, finally. I hope you have all enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for the reviews!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The cool wind felt nice in the stuffy room as the taller teen went about opening the windows as Hiei huffed, coming into the living room with the last of their boxes.

"I changed my mind," Hiei breathed heavily, "I hate you."

The redhead just chuckled, "I offered to carry those books up, but no, someone wanted to show off. Come here, let me rub your shoulders."

"Hn," the shorter man walked over to the open window to stand with his back before Kurama.

Running his hands along the strong muscles, Kurama worked over over Hiei's tense shoulders and back, it was made easy by the fact that Hiei had already taken his shirt off, . Smiling, he looked about the half decorated room. This was their home. It was strange that it had been just under a year since they even started talking to one another, and here they were dating and living together, although they had decided to keep two separate bedrooms since the rooms were so small. Massaging, Hiei's lower back, Kurama leaned in to kiss at the back of Hiei's neck.

"Kurama," he groaned softly, "I'm too tired for this."

"Don't worry, you don't have to do anything," the redhead purred, his hands moving under the shorter teen's shirt and moved to circle Hiei's waist, stroking the strong muscles of those abs he adored, teasing them lightly.

"Do you think we should be doing this here?"

"Might as well christen this room first," Kurama shrugged, moving about to face his lover, his lips still working on the other's neck.

"I was referring to the fact that we're on the first floor in front of an open window," Hiei smirked, he loved it when Kurama was so horny that he stopped thinking.

Kurama groaned into Hiei's throat, obviously not wanting to release his hold on the flesh, but eventually relented to his senses. The long fingers continued to lightly stroke at Hiei's sides as he stood to his full height, looking into Hiei's eyes, "As soon as I get these curtains up and you take a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?"

Emerald eyes looked over the sweaty young man before him, although the moisture glistened in the sun streaming through the window, his lover was almost drenched with sweat.

"As incredibly sexy as I find a hot and sweaty Hiei, I'd rather be the reason that you're in that state," he leaned in and gave Hiei a sweet kiss before pushing him towards the bathroom.

* * *

Feeling much more energized after his shower, Hiei smirked as Kurama placed the last curtain in order before he grabbed about the taller man's waist and pulling him off the chair he was standing on.

"Whoa!" Kurama gripped as Hiei's shoulders as he slowly slipped down against his lover until he was settled on the ground, he took time to appreciate Hiei's strength and amazing control. Stroking those muscular arms, he purred, "A little eager?"

"Maybe," his hands slipped down to cup the Kurama's ass.

"Hm, really?" he turned and pushed Hiei into the couch, "Let's see what I can do about that."

Licking his lips, he spread his legs wider as the tall young man settled between them, large strong hands moving up and down the muscular thighs, working up under the shirt in a teasing manner before dragging them back down to his knees. Kurama had become far more comfortable with turning Hiei on, and Hiei found Kurama's confidence very arousing. Then again, anything Kurama did was arousing for Hiei. They had just moved in together, and he still couldn't believe that he had this beautiful man all to himself.

Hiei had been so lost in thought, that he didn't notice that his pants had been undone and were halfway down his thighs.

"Hiei," the redhead was pouting up at the short young man, "You seem like you're a thousand miles away all of a sudden."

"Sorry," he ran the tips of his fingers over Kurama's cheeks, "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you."

"Really?" Kurama was up on his knees so they were eye to eye, he leaned in just enough for their noses to touch, "I could say the same thing, but right now... when I'm between your legs like this... you should be focused on me as I am right now."

The football player just smirked and leaned in to close the gap, kissing his lover intently, pulling the t-shirt off of his lover and looking over the lithe form in front of him. Letting his hands and eyes devour the form in front of him, he muttered, "You... are amazing."

Kurama blushed at the sweet words. Although he knew Hiei had admired him long before he was asked to tutor him, the short football player was not one for sweet words all the time. Rewarding the compliment with another kiss, he pushed Hiei into the couch and went down on the half hard member, stroking Hiei, making the young man groan deep in his throat. Something Kurama would make sure that he would be the only one who ever knew of it. Hiei's sexy purrs. He wasn't sure if Hiei was even aware of it.

Running his hands through the soft hair, Hiei focused on the beautiful lips teasing and taunting him. God, Kurama was too good at everything he did. So perfect, "Kurama... wait..."

"Hm," he hummed around the member, an evil glint in his eyes as he saw Hiei tense, he was well aware of what that did to his lover. Watching the tensed figure trying to come down from the sudden high, and get his body under control again, the redhead sat back, his hand still working at the base of Hiei's arousal.

As Hiei tried to get himself in line he met those emerald eyes watching him intently.

"What's wrong, Hiei?"

"I want... I want you..." he looked away, unable to finish it.

"You had better want me," he smirked, moving to kiss Hiei's neck. He knew what Hiei wanted, and he also knew that Hiei wasn't going to be able to ask properly. They had been dancing around the discussion of role reversal, but both were also unsure at the same time. Maneuvering about the couch a little, Kurama got them positioned somewhat properly as he pulled off Hiei's pants, and took out the two things they would need. He wasn't really sure how to feel that Hiei was almost constantly ready for sex... well, at least he was thinking safety.

Opening one package, he poured some of the lubricant into his hand and massaged Hiei's entrance as he leaned over to kiss Hiei before slipping one finger into his lover. Smiling into the kiss, he could tell Hiei had been preparing himself in the shower, he was already relaxed. With another finger inside of his lover, Kurama realized just how hot Hiei was.

Hiei wrapped his arms about Kurama's shoulder, pulling him in closer, "Kurama, please."

"Not just yet, my love," the redhead kissed the side of Hiei's face, sucking on the side of the sweaty neck, he bit at the flesh lightly as he realized just how tight his pants were beginning to feel. Getting a little antsy, Kurama pushed a third finger into Hiei a little roughly, making the young man gasp, "Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine... just... just do it," he pleaded, bringing their lips together for a moment before Kurama pulled away to fumble with his button and fly and tear open the second package and put the condom on before positioning himself over Hiei. He had never felt his heart pounding in his throat the way it was at that moment.

"I love you, Hiei," he captured Hiei's lips as he pressed into the Hiei's tight heat.

Hiei grit his teeth as the hot pressure filled his entire body. There was some pain, but he knew that it would pass. Swallowing the kiss, Hiei arched his body against the man moving over him, "Mm."

Kurama rocked into his lover gently, waiting for any signal that Hiei was ready for more. When he felt Hiei move against him, although his face was now buried in his neck, Kurama could feel Hiei's body shaking with need.

"Kurama," he purred, moving against Kurama, setting the rhythm.

The redhead just smiled as he joined Hiei's slow rhythm.

"Harder."

Not wanting to let his lover down, he slammed into Hiei making the shorter man almost howl.

"Right there," he growled, burying his face in Kurama's chest, "Yes!"

Picking up their pace, Kurama tried to make Hiei scream out again, but Hiei was now biting at his bottom lip. Wanting to see his lover's face, he pushed Hiei back onto the couch and sat back, hitting Hiei's prostate even more.

"Oh, god, Kurama," his hands gripping at Kurama's arms for some semblance of balance as he rode the high that Kurama was putting him on.

"You're so sexy," Kurama murmured as he thrust into the warmth of Hiei's body, bracing himself on one hand while feeling up Hiei's abs with the other, "So perfect."

"K-Kurama... I'm..."

Feeling his own end approaching fast, he let his fingers skim over Hiei's body down to the hard member, stroking it almost roughly, making Hiei gasp.

"Oh, god," he arched into his lover's hand, releasing his seed over himself.

Watching the scene before him, made Kurama buck into Hiei once more burying his own seed in the condom. Once they had both caught their breath, Kurama slipped out of his lover, his heart was still pounding from the experience. Getting rid of the used condom while grabbing a towel, he cleaned off his lover and moved their positions so Hiei was resting on his chest.

"That was good," Hiei smirked.

"Yes, that was," Kurama kissed his lover's brow, "and think how we can do that all we want now."

Hiei chuckled softly, crawling up Kurama so their lips could meet in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mm, this is perfect," they sunk more into the couch, cuddling as closely as possible despite the slight uncomfortableness of the heat.

"Not quite."

"Hm?"

"We still have four more rooms to christen," he smirked into the long, slim neck.

A chuckle rumbled Kurama's chest as he hugged his lover tightly.

* * *

THE END

Finally the end to this series, now to focus on closing the rest of my stories!


End file.
